An Unexpected Meeting
by LenaTheProfessionalStudent
Summary: Vilkas had spotted a lone figure battling a dragon, being a companion and a Nord, his sense of pride leads him to join the fight. However, he soon discovers this lone warrior is no ordinary person, but the fabled Dragonborn. Shocked and tongue-tied by her presence, he has no idea the DB is actually the whelp he hates. (Features F!DB in disguise)
1. Prologue

**Somewhere in the plains of Whiterun…..**

 _Why? Why? Why?_

 _Why was Vilkas here? And what was he doing by himself?_

As the dragon soul flew into her, the dragonborn saw Vilkas's eyes widen in awe and astonishment.

"By the Gods," he whispered.

"You get used to it," she said in a deeper tone than normal.

It was a good thing she cast an illusion spell on herself to disguise her voice. When it was clear the dragon was dead, she quickly cast the spell before he noticed.

They were closer now and it was apparent he was assessing her. His eyes scanning her form, not in lust, but in memorization. He was taking in her attire, the weapons she used (her conjured sword was still in one hand), and the cowl on her face.

For a brief second, his eyes met hers and she was worried that he would recognize her solely by their color.

"Ahem," she coughed and to her surprise the surly companion looked away abashed. _Is Vilkas, the mighty warrior, actually **blushing?**_ It was very amusing and she would have teased him for it, but she still had to be careful with how she acted around him.

She covered her amusement by dispelling her sword and walking over to the dragon corpse.

"I believe those trinkets are yours," waving a hand and indicating the few sparkling gems on the ground near its bones.

"I couldn't," Vilkas stated and she noted his voice was a bit shaky. He was probably still embarrassed for staring at her earlier. "Those are yours, I just-"

"Helped?" she interrupted and was surprised to see an expression of shock on his face.

"Only a little," he replied and she had to stifle a chuckle from leaving her throat.

 _Blushing and being humble?_ That's a side of Vilkas she hadn't seen and didn't know existed.

This is turning out to be quite the day, indeed.

"Helping me take down a dragon is no small feat," she stated. _Even if you got in the way at times._ "I believe you earned those."

She bent down and took the gems in hand. Then she took an empty coin purse from her belt and put the gems inside. Once they were secure she turned and tossed the coin purse to Vilkas who easily caught it.

"I…thank you," Vilkas said and looked down at the coin purse in thought.

"Thank **you** ," she responded and when he looked up she bowed. "Farewell, warrior."

She walked back to her horse and saw it was chewing on some grass as if nothing happened.

 _Lucky beast,_ the dragonborn thought as she reached for it's reins. _Wish I could have sat back and saw the whole thing go down too!_

"Wait!" Vilkas called out and he startled the dragonborn from her thoughts.

Weren't they done? _Please let us be done! I don't know how long my spell will hold out!_

Briefly, she debated on ignoring him and pretending she didn't hear him call out. But her horse nickered and looked over at the dark-haired Nord.

 _Oh **now** you notice your surroundings?_ She looked at the beast, but it only nickered again and nudged her towards Vilkas. _Traitor!_

She turned around and asked a little too tersely, "Yes? What is it?"

"My apologies," he said and began fumbling with the coin purse in his hand.

He was silent for several moments and the dragonborn wondered if he was going to say anything else. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. For the first time since she known the man, she silently willed him to say something. Anything.

She needed to end their meeting and be on her way. Before his senses returned and he started realizing who he was really dealing with.

When the silence became too awkward, she was going to tell him _sorry, but I need to be on my way_

But then Vilkas spoke and blurted out the most confusing thing-

"I was wondering where you were going…"

It was a good thing she had a cowl on. Not just to conceal her identity, but because she would have openly gaped at the man. _What an odd thing to say._ He sounded like a child who was sad to see their beloved hero walk away.

She tilted her head and regarded him. Wondering what in Nirn could have motivated him to say such a thing.

"I…that is…I was just wondering if you always travelled alone…" He looked from her to the ground as he stated his thoughts. "It's dangerous. I mean…I know you can handle yourself, but…"

He let out a sigh and frowned. He seemed to be struggling with his words.

"It's better if someone was around to watch my back?" she finished for him.

He glanced at her and nodded, seemingly relieved that she didn't snap at him for sounding foolish.

The fabled dragon slayer was quiet for a moment. Thinking on what he said. It touched her that he was actually worried about her. Most people were too busy pushing their own agenda on her. Trying to curry her favor and get her to complete some menial task.

It was nice hearing someone openly expressed their concern for _her_ , for a change.

 _Not you._ She corrected herself. _His concern is for the **dragonborn.**_

She felt angry, but couldn't explain why. Of course Vilkas would care about another fellow warrior. Especially the dragonborn. So why did that bother her so?

She snapped herself out of her thoughts when she felt his eyes on her. _Now is not the time to think on this._

"You are right," she continued after what she hoped was a brief pause. "But I would rather not worry about the life of someone fighting at my side. No matter how capable they are in battle."

Her last statement was meant as a soft blow. Vilkas was a proud man and a fine warrior. He trained diligently to be proficient in any weapon he could handle. Which he was, but she couldn't risk him getting the idea to offer her his services.

"I see," he nodded. The dragonborn could see a bit of hurt present in his eyes, but he accepted her words without question. "Then allow me to at least wish you safe travels."

The woman wanted to let out a breath of relief. At any moment her illusion spell was going to wear off.

"Same to you, warrior" she stated as she mounted her horse.

"Vilkas," he mumbled out before she turned her horse to leave. "Of the companions of Jorrvaskr."

She wasn't going to chance saying his name. She cursed it far too often in his presence.

So instead, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"I'll remember that," she nodded and internally panicked at how her voice caught at the end of her statement. _The spell is gone!_

Not taking any more chances, she waved farewell before nudging her horse to canter away. When the mare was far enough not to kick dust in his face, the dragonborn urged the horse to break into a gallop.

She didn't dare look back. She knew his eyes were following her path. She only hoped she did enough so he didn't recognize it was her.

 _Only one way to find out._ She thought as she rode over the hills. _I have to go back to Jorrvaskr._

 _..._

 _..._

A/N: This is actually an import of my story on AO3, I'll be working on copying the rest of the chapters onto this site. This is my first time posting anything to this site so I apologize in advance for any big mistakes. Once I get use to this system, I'll correct them. Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Anticipation

A/N: This was actually going to be a one-shot, but due to some encouraging comments on AO3 I have decided to expand on it. I'm writing this as we go along so I don't have a set update schedule. So sporadic updates apply!

...

...

 _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 _The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

Vilkas lay stretched out on his bed re-reading the last lines of _The Book of the Dragonborn_. Ever since he ran into the dragonborn almost a week ago, he thought it prudent to re-familiarize himself with one of the oldest Nordic tales.

"Every Nord should know this tale," Jergen told him and Farkas when they were pups. "It is intertwined with our history."

"Back during the founding of the first empire?" Vilkas asked.

"That's right," Jergen smiled proudly. "I see you have been diligent in your studies Vilkas."

 _I took such pride from that comment._ Vilkas frowned at the memory. _Little did Farkas and I know he would soon leave to join the Great War._

Vilkas had long accepted the idea Jergen might not have been their father. For if he was, how could he leave his sons? Even if they were in the care of the other companions, a true Nord wouldn't abandon their only kin.

 _Enough!_ Vilkas mentally snapped at himself. _I am not some weak willed pup in need of a caretaker_.

He and Farkas were grown up. They had become more than capable of fending for themselves.

" _...I would rather not worry about the life of someone fighting at my side. No matter how capable they are in battle."_

The words of the Dragonborn suddenly entered his mind and caused Vilkas to let out another sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but her gentle words stung his pride as a warrior. He had worked hard to make sure he was a worthy companion and a reliable fighter.

It would have been an honor and a true test of his abilities to fight at the side of the Dragonborn.

Carefully, Vilkas closed the book he was reading and set it on his night stand. _Perhaps it's for the best. Joining her would have meant leaving Farkas behind until I could convince her to let him join us._

Besides, if he was being completely honest with himself, he had sounded like some simple minded fool around her. It wouldn't surprise him if the Dragonslayer thought he was some ice-brain mercenary looking for an easy way to gain fame and glory.

The companions had many "recruits" trying to join them for such things and Vilkas had kicked them out personally (sometimes literally).

 _Fame and glory should be earned by those seeking it. Not given to those who only want to live in the shadow of their betters._

"Vilkas? Dinner is ready," Tilma stated as she softly rapped on his door.

"Thank you. I'll be out shortly," he replied before getting off his bed and stretching.

Taking one last look at _The Book of the Dragonborn,_ Vilkas made a silent vow. _Next time we meet I'll present myself better._

At least, he hoped to see the legendary Dragonslayer again. She knew who he was and although it was unlikely, there was still a chance she may call upon him at Jorrvaskr.

...

...

All around the city of Whiterun torches were being lit and the stars were decorating the night sky. Citizens and guards were walking around the Gildergreen making patrols or going towards The Bannered Mare for supper.

A soft breeze caressed the cheek of the Dragonborn as she stood on the bottom steps leading towards Jorrvaskr. She took pleasure in the feel of the fresh cool air around her and slowly took a breath. Mentally preparing herself to entire the Companion's legendary establishment.

It had been a long time since she walked the halls of Jorrvaskr. _If Vilkas didn't recognize me in the fields then they probably think I'm dead or have given up on becoming a companion_. If so, she couldn't blame them.

The last assignment she completed was almost a season ago.

"A warrior's heart knows it's way home." Kodlak had said to her the night she left Jorrvaskr.

For some reason, it didn't take much to convince the old Harbinger to grant her a leave of absence from the companions. If anything, the Harbinger seemed to be expecting it. _It was as if Kodlak knew I was heading out to see the Greybeards._ She grew nervous at the thought. _Is it that obvious, I'm the D_ _ovahkiin_ _?_

After the western watchtower incident, she petitioned Jarl Balgruuf to keep her real identity a secret. Being known as the Dragonborn would draw all kinds of attention to her and anyone she associated with. From past experience, that kind of attention ended in people's death.

 _Balgruuf said he would grant my request and send word to his men to keep their mouth shut, s_ he reasoned. _But even a Jarl can't keep bored (or drunk) guards from gossiping._

She let out a long sigh, _I suppose the only way to know for sure is to speak to Kodlak._

Great, now there were two people she was really nervous about seeing in Jorrvaskr.

"Ronna?" a deep grizzly voice cut in and interrupted her thoughts.

She was engulfed in a shadow of a rather large person. _I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings_. She silently chided before turning around with a smile.

"Farkas, it's good to see-" before Ronna could finish her sentence the tall burly companion had swept her up in a hug.

"Good to see you too! I was beginning to think you left for good. What kept you?"

"Mmmph!"

"Huh?"

"Can't...Breathe" she gasped while still in his bone crushing grip he called a hug. Sometimes Farkas didn't know his own strength.

"Oh! Sorry!" he quickly, but gently set the woman back on her feet. "Forgot how fragile you are."

Once she caught her breath Ronna cleared her throat and chuckled. "Everyone is fragile when compared to you, friend."

He grinned in response, "I suppose you're right on that one."

In Ronna's first days as a companion in training, Farkas was one of the few companions that welcomed her into the fold. Patiently answering any questions she had, saving her a portion of food if she was late for dinner, and checking in on her periodically to see how she was doing. The kindhearted man had been the first companion she got to know and the first she called friend.

"So what are you doing just standing here? Admiring the stars? Or are you going to come in and greet everyone?" Farkas teased before gently messing with her hair.

She gave a slight frown as she playfully batted away his hand, "Well I was hoping to make myself presentable first…."

Fakras laughed while the Nord woman ran a hand through her blonde locks several times. Ronna always was a little vain.

"Okay that's enough," the tall companion said before scooping up Ronna and carrying her on his shoulder like a sack of grain. "I don't want to be waiting for you all day."

"Wait! What are you doing?! Put me down Farkas!"

Her protests went unheeded as Farkas walked up the steps towards the the hall doors. He didn't even flinch under the weight of the woman on his shoulder.

"It's dinner time and I would like to eat some before it's all gone." He replied with mirth in his voice. "You should too."

"I wasn't going to take that long! Oh come on, put me down! This is embarrassing!" Ronna was hanging upside down and staring at Farkas's back.

"Nah, it's faster this way."

"You mean funnier." She huffed.

"That too," The burly companion chuckled as he reached for the door handle.


	3. Remember Me?

Vilkas was ascending the steps to the dining hall when he heard the commotion at the doors. He caught the sound of Farkas's voice, along with several chuckles echoing throughout the hall.

"You know Farkas, this isn't what I meant when I said _you need to go out and get yourself a woman,"_ Skjor's rough voice cut clear above the chatter.

The laughter lasted longer this time and included a couple of playful whistles.

Vilkas could hear the mischievous tone in his twin's answer. The same tone he used when he pulled off a prank.

 _Not again! Who did he get now? Ria? Njada?_ He inhaled sharply. _Gods help him if he got Aela._

The surly twin paused in his steps and listened for any signs of a tussle. Internally debating with himself whether to intervene or let his brother deal with the consequences.

"I know," Farkas laughed. "But I wanted to make sure she came back."

That last statement sent Vilkas on edge. With measured steps he finished ascending the stairs and turned towards the doors.

"There are better ways to do that you know," a familiar blonde-haired Nord woman drawled.

 _The whelp?!_

He thought she left for good. Even though Kodlak said she will back, so much time has passed since she was last seen, Vilkas was sure she wasn't returning.

Farkas said something to her, but Vilkas didn't hear the words. It was like the world slowed down for a minute and all he could focus on was that insolent woman.

"Put her down Farkas!" his voice was like steel. Cold and demanding.

In an instant all chatter had ceased. Vilkas could feel the eyes of all those present upon him, but he did not care.

 _How dare she come back after all this time! Did she think the companions were something to join on a whim then scurry back to whenever she ran out of coin?! Or in need of a proper meal and a warm bed?!_

The only sound was the clinking of Vilkas's armor as he walked over to the scene. One by one, his brother and sisters-in-arms slowly backed away. Leaving a path open for the obviously hostile man.

By the time Vilkas arrived in front of his twin, only Aela and Skjor stood nearby.

"Only **C** **ompanions** or those looking to hire us are allowed in here," he stated sharply.

...

...

 _Nice to see you too._

Ronna wanted to say, but managed to hold her tongue. That kind of remark would get Vilkas to explode and then she would never be welcomed back.

 _Well at least I know for sure he didn't recognize me on the plains._

"Brother…" the pleading tone in Farkas's voice made Ronna feel guilty.

I _'ve been gone for far too long._ She got so wrapped up in various quests and getting the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for the Greybeards, her other obligations slipped her mind. At the very least she should have wrote Kodlak and let him know of her intentions of returning.

 _I don't blame Vilkas for being angry._ She took a breath to steady herself. _But I can't let him lash out at Farkas for my actions._

"Thank you for bringing me here Farkas," she awkwardly grabbed the hand that was holding her and squeezed gently. "But I can fight my own battles."

Farkas stilled for a moment then gradually lowered Ronna off his shoulder. When he was done, the tall companion moved off to the side. Ready to step in between his brother and the Blonde if need be.

Vilkas's eyes narrowed the moment she turned around. His lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"I'm right here Vilkas. Say what you will to me, " Ronna stated, "But know I am the only one responsible for my actions."

...

...

Out of the corner of his eye Vilkas saw Ria, Nia, and Athis watching the scene unfold in front of them with rapt interest.

 _Good. Let this be a lesson to them as well._

"Do you think you can waltz in here after you abandoned your training?! **Especially, after you asked to join our ranks**?! Jorrvaskr is not a place for the fickle to come and go as they please!"

There was a slight growl to his voice and Vilkas had to take a breath to get himself under control. The wolf in him was already agitated at not being let out in a long while. This situation only made it's temperament worse.

"First off, I did **not** abandon my training. I merely…." the blonde took a moment to search for the right words. "Put it on hold."

Vilkas gave a loud derisive snort.

"Second, I did ask Kodlak for an extended leave. A request the **Harbinger** granted." She continued with a slight edge to her voice.

 _How dare she hide behind Kodlak!_

He wanted to yell at her, but he needed his energy to contain the wolf within. It was pulling at its restraints, taking advantage of the situation and his anger to try and to loosen its bonds.

 _Go, hunt, live free._ It tempted. _Release what is really bothering you. What you yearn to do. What you **hunger** to do._

Vilkas could feel himself salivating at the thought of hunting a deer.

 _No! That part of my life is no more! I will not revert, I will not give in!_

An intense growl vibrated in his throat and echoed around the room. Concerned murmurs among the other members were heard, but Vilkas didn't notice. So lost in his inner monologue he didn't hear Skjor walk up to him.

Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What Vilkas is trying to say..." the older warrior took over, "...is while Kodlak approved of your actions beforehand. He, along with the rest of the circle, were under the impression you would be returning in a matter of **weeks**. Not months."

"At least not without hearing word," Aela added, her voice was strong, but not angry.

She too had taken a step towards Vilkas and cast him a subtle questioning glance. Farkas on the other hand, made to move to stand next to his twin until Vilkas waved him off. _I'll be fine._ He silently communicated. Farkas stayed where he was, but the worry in his eyes was still evident.

"I understand," The whelp sighed, "I should have sent word or came back earlier. I did not handle my commitment to the companions as well as I should have. I apologize and will do what I can to set things right."

"You are not the one to decide how to set things right, new-blood," Skjor stated. "The circle will meet later and discuss your actions. Along with determining any amends you have to make."

"Be prepared to come when called," Aela finished.

The whelp said nothing and simply nodded.

Vilkas wanted to protest Skjor and Aela's words. The blonde-haired Nord should not be allowed to return. However, he wasn't going to argue with the rest of the circle in front of the others. Those kind of "discussions" are best to have in private.

"Good," Skjor gave Vilkas's right shoulder a pat to signify things were settled for now. "Now, let's all eat before dinner gets cold."

...

...

A/N: In case you were wondering where Torvar was in all of this, he spent the whole time with his head stuck down a mead barrel. Nobody paid him any mind.


	4. The Circle Meets

A/N: My longest Chapter yet. No POV switches because the entire chapter is the Circle talking, but you will get some Vilkas thoughts thrown in. Enjoy!

...

...

The circle members all stood in the Harbinger's study, ready to discuss the actions of a certain whelp.

Kodlak Whitemane began the meeting, "So I understand our long lost recruit has finally returned to us."

"Indeed, and quite an entrance she made too," Skjor smirked at Farkas.

The tallest companion looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, I was just happy to see Ronna. It's been boring without her."

Vilkas huffed, "You mean things have been going smoothly and training has been on schedule?"

"She only threw off the sparing schedule one time brother," Farkas added, "And she didn't keep you waiting **that** long."

"It was close to an hour!" Vilkas barked. _All because she needed to fix her hair! Or so she claimed..._ "If I wasn't so busy watching over Ria and the others, I would have dragged her out to the training yard!"

"Assuming you could have dragged her out," Aela interjected with a smug look.

"For. the. last. time. I was testing her arm. She was supposed to land a couple of strikes on me!"

"Didn't she punch you in the face?" Aela grinned. "Was she supposed to do that too?"

Kodlak stepped in when he saw Vilkas's right eye start twitching. "Okay, that's enough. Let's get back to the topic at hand."

"Yes. Let's." Skjor concurred his face was serious, but his voice held a note of amusement.

...

...

"That woman should not be allowed back in! She is vain, uncommitted, and unfit to be a companion!" Vilkas started to feel slightly better now that he stated his opinion.

"Are you questioning her skills? I thought we all agree she has potential," Skjor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Potential means nothing if a recruit lacks self-discipline," Vilkas countered.

"Agreed, but is it self-discipline that is the issue with the new-blood? I thought her disappearance was the concern."

"Aye, it is Skjor, but what kind of recruit forgets their commitment to the companions? One who needs to work on their own discipline. If any of us disappeared for that long we already would have assumed the worse."

Aela nodded, "Point taken, but she has already admitted her mistake and wishes to make amends."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "Of course she does. I wouldn't expect her to say anything less when the circle was present."

"Actually from the way you growled at her, I thought she would have ran back out the doors," the Huntress had a thoughtful expression, "The way she stood her ground was...impressive."

Skjor seemed to be of the same mind, "She kept a calm demeanor, despite her heart sounding like it was going to come out of her chest."

Kodlak and Farkas eyed Vilkas out of concern. The three of them had talked briefly about what occurred in the dining hall.

"Aye, well...the growl wasn't directed at her." The surly twin shifted uncomfortably. "It was meant to keep the beast in place."

Aela pinned him with her eyes, "All the more reason not to deny the call of the blood, brother."

"The call of the blood can be a struggle for all of us. Whether we answer it or not." Kodlak interjected. "But now is not the time to debate this subject. We need to come to an agreement about what to do with our wayward sister."

...

...

Vilkas let out a sigh. _So we are keeping the whelp...wonderful._ It wasn't a surprise to him, not after what Aela and Skjor said to her back in the dining hall. Still he had hope he could dissuade them from upholding the status of the new-blood.

"I think we can all agree the girl will have some catching up to do," Skjor began. "She will need to train nearly every day to make up for the time that was lost."

"Indeed. It would also be a good time to reevaluate her strengths and weaknesses," Kodlak added.

"Don't forget she also has to help Tilma around Jorrvaskr. The others have been covering her share of the chores," Vilkas further remarked. If that woman was to be let back in, he would make sure she was caught up on **all** her duties.

Aela shook her head, "Ronna is no good to us if she collapses from exhaustion. Ask Tilma what she needs the most help with and have Ronna assist her with it until we say otherwise."

"Fine!" Vilkas relented. "I'll talk to Tilma and make an arrangement."

"It's still a lot of work she will be doing. There needs to be time to rest and recover her strength," Farkas pointed out.

Vilkas sent his twin a look, _sometimes you are too kind_.

 _You know it's true, brother_. Farkas communicated back with his sympathetic eyes.

"Fine," Vilkas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But only one day a week. And she is expected to be ready for her duties the next day."

"Sounds good," Farkas clapped his brother on the back, which caused his shorter twin to let out an involuntary "oomph!"

Kodlak chuckled, "Well, I think that concludes this meeting. Unless anyone has anything else to say?"

"I assume if she disobeys these terms, she will be dealt with accordingly?" Vilkas inquired after he regained his composure.

When Kodlak nodded, Vilkas felt satisfied. _Good to know the circle won't be completely soft on her_.

"Then I have nothing else to say on the matter," he finished.

...

...

The Harbinger turned his eyes to the other members. When there were no other objections, he declared the meeting adjourned. Then he motioned for Farkas to head towards the common room.

"Farkas, go ahead and bring Ronna here," He addressed, "I will go over the arrangement with the new-blood."

Vilkas was hesitant to leave Kodlak's study. He was genuinely curious to see how the whelp would react to hearing the strict conditions.

 _Maybe she will rethink her decision about coming back and save me the trouble of dealing with her. Although…I doubt she would show any sign of a poor reaction. That woman wouldn't chance making an unfavorable impression in front of the Harbinger_.

Vilkas exhaled a long breath and brought a hand up to rub his right temple. He felt like a headache was coming on. _And she's only been here for a few hours_.

Shaking his head, the fiery companion decided he had enough of the whelp for one night.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Harbinger."

Vilkas bid Aela and Skjor a good night as well before heading towards his room. He took one step into the hall and nearly bumped into Farkas.

"Um there's a problem," his twin had a worried expression on his face.

Vilkas noted the Blonde wasn't with him and didn't wait for an explanation.

"She left, didn't she?! That irresponsible whelp didn't want to face the consequences so she left! And that woman calls herself a Nord?!"

"Wait, brother-"

"By Shor, I will find her and haul her back here even if she got sucked into Oblivion!" Vilkas stormed out of the room before another word was said.

 _She won't get out of this! When I find her, I will make her apologize to Kodlak and Farkas for wasting their time! Then I'll wrap my hands around her throat-_

His thoughts halted at the sight of Ronna seated at one of the long tables near the commons. Her arms were folded on top of the table and her head resting on her arms. As he drew closer, he could see her eyelids were closed and hear a light snore.

 _She's asleep?_

"I didn't want to wake her." Farkas whispered as he reached his twins side. "She seems to have really needed the rest."

Vilkas eyed the woman skeptically and listened closely. Her heart beat at a slow steady rhythm and her breath was deep and even. _Restful..._

The rest of the higher members had caught up to the twins. Though she was already sleeping and impervious to their presence the companions kept their voices low.

"You were saying Vilkas?" Aela questioned as she nodded towards the blonde-haired woman.

He was quiet for a moment, "I was mistaken. Obviously."

He added that last word because he didn't want to hear it come from Aela.

"Let us go about our business then, I will speak with her tomorrow. Farkas, do you think you could carry Ronna to bed without waking her?" Kodlak asked.

"Hmmm maybe," The hesitance in Farkas's voice was apparent to all. "But what if she wakes up suddenly? I don't want to get punched in the face."

Vilkas didn't have to see The Huntress to know she was amused by his brother's choice of words.

"Brother, before you try to carry her, lightly wake her and let her know it's you. Then I'm sure things will be fine." Vilkas advised before turning around and heading towards his room. "See you all in the morning."

As he began walking away he heard Skjor say one last thing to Kodlak.

"Did you want me to find out what the new-blood has been up to?"

"No. I'm sure her dealings outside the Companions will be revealed soon enough."

Vilkas's brow furrowed. _What does the old man mean by that?_

He was about to turn around and ask until he spied his brother's room. Images of Farkas's bar and the extra supply of mead he kept under the counter flooded his mind. Deciding he could speak to Kodlak later about the comment, Vilkas made a detour towards his twin's room.

The night was long enough already and after all that had transpired, he really needed a drink.


	5. Training And The Pain That Comes With It

Ronna was in the common room sitting on her bed, thinking about recent events.

It had been two weeks since Kodlak told her of the decision of the circle. She was to attend morning and afternoon training sessions then help Tilma in the kitchen for the evening meals. There would be breaks for eating and brief periods of rest, but only one day of complete relaxation would be permitted. Her days would repeat the same activities until the circle felt she had made up all the time she had missed.

She didn't know when the circle would feel satisfied, but one thing was for certain-

Vilkas was trying to kill her.

In the morning he had her hauling crates of various foods from the market stands to Jorrvaskr's kitchen. Followed by exercises to strengthen her muscles. _Because apparently, carrying heavy loads of food wasn't enough_. Afternoon sessions were just as much work. Consisting of going through drills of weapons handling followed by quick bouts of sparring with the infuriating man himself.

Initially, Ronna didn't mind the sparring sessions. It gave her the opportunity to let out some much pent up frustrations. However, as the days went on, Vilkas gradually increased the intensity of the fights. Slowly it became harder and harder to land a hit on him. And tougher for her to block or dodge his retaliating blows.

At the end of their last fight she had to force herself not to walk away with a limp.

 _I'll be damned if I give that man the satisfaction of knowing how much pain I'm in_.

It didn't help matters that a burning sensation had developed in her right calf and left her muscles feeling like a knot was in them. For some reason, no amount of healing spells or potions seemed to make the pain go away.

 _I just need to get through the preparation for dinner and then I can go see Danica at the Temple. I can hang in there until then._

Ronna kept repeating the affirmations while massaging her leg. Her hope was to ease the pressure on her leg and rest up before heading over to the Kitchen.

...

...

"Uh...you okay?" Farkas's voiced called out to her from the doorway of the commons.

"Ummm hmm" the blonde-haired Nord replied trying to sound casual.

Farkas raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because I saw you limping down the stairs towards the living quarters."

"I wasn't limping. I was….creatively walking."

"Ummm hmm," he mimicked her earlier response.

By this time, Farkas was standing in front of Ronna's bed with his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you say anything after training? I'm sure my brother would have let you go see a healer."

"Is that before or after he calls me a milk-drinker?"

"He wouldn't-" Farkas stopped mid sentence after seeing the look Ronna was giving him.

There was a brief moment of silence, before he let out a (rare) sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you and my brother don't get along, but he's not unreasonable. He wouldn't let you suffer needlessly."

"Perhaps," Ronna conceded, but another point came to mind. "However, you didn't answer my question."

When Farkas raised an eyebrow, Ronna continued, "Whether or not Vilkas would call me a milk-drinker."

The tall man tried to hide a smile and failed miserably, "I thought you were used to his insults by now."

"I am. Doesn't mean I won't punch him in the face for it though."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

The grin on Farkas's face was contiguous and the two Nords shared a laugh.

"Alright now, let's get you over to Danica. She's nice and a good healer," He held out a hand and Ronna took it. "I'll help Tilma with dinner while you rest."

 _Note to self: fill the bar in Farkas's room with as much mead as it can hold!_

"You're a good friend."

"Keep that in mind before you decide to try and murder my brother."

"No promises," Ronna teased, "He practically maimed me earlier. I may have to take measures to prevent that in the future."

The large companion made sure she was steady on her feet before replying, "Believe it or not he's not just tough on you, but on all the members. Ever since he met the Dragonborn he's been extra diligent in his training."

From the way Farkas's eyes widened, it was apparent he said something he shouldn't have.

"Um we should go see Danica now," Out of nervousness, the tall companion began tugging on Ronna's hand to get her walking faster.

"Wait, what did you say?! He met the Dragonborn?!" Ronna called out.

...

...

She had been wondering why none of the companions mentioned the meeting in the plains. Not even once. The only logical explanation was they didn't know about it. Why Vilkas decided to keep the incident a secret was a mystery to her.

Although, she strongly suspected if Vilkas were to tell anyone about the incident it would be his twin (and possibly Kodlak). There have been times she almost asked Farkas about it, but up until now she didn't have a way to brooch the subject. At least, not without raising suspicions.

"Farkas, you know you can trust me," Without thinking Ronna tried to speed up and get in front of him, but ended up stumbling to the floor. _Damn cramping leg!_

Farkas stopped and crouched down to help her back on her feet. There was a conflicted expression on his face and Ronna knew he was internally debating with himself on what to say next.

"I know I can trust you," He stated before offering his arm for her to lean on. "But my brother didn't want the others to know."

"Why?" The curiosity in her voice was genuine.

"I'm not sure. It didn't sound like the Dragonborn asked him to-"

Farkas stopped speaking as the doors to the living area opened and Ronna could hear Ria, Athis, and Njada's footsteps heading their way.

"We'll talk later," Farkas whispered, "After we get your leg fixed up."

...

...

The trip to the healers and subsequent recovery time took longer than either of the companions had predicted. By the time Ronna was able to leave the temple, the sky had grown dark and the street torches had been lit.

Her eyes spotted Farkas sitting on a bench patiently waiting for her under the Gildergleam.

Before she could say a word, the clinking sound of chainmail armor alerted her to a Whiterun city guard coming their way.

"Hail companions," He greeted them both before fixing his attention solely on Ronna. "I have a message from the court wizard for you. He requests your presence in his office at Dragonsreach immediately."

Farkas frowned. "Can this wait until morning? She just came from the Temple after being treated by Danica. She should probably go rest."

The guard's voice was sympathetic, "I apologize, but it cannot. Farengar was very clear on the matter. He felt it was urgent she come at once."

Ronna knew that was code for business that concerned the Dovahkiin.

 _I was wondering how long it would take before Farengar contacted me. This better be important and not him making another attempt to get a vial of my blood_.

She didn't care if "it was for the greater good" every drop of blood was going to stay in her body. Where it belongs!

"Alright, I'll make my way there." Ronna responded and once the guard left, she turned to Farkas with an apologetic smile. "Save some dinner for me?"

"Sure, but try not to take too long. I'm not gonna reheat it up for you," he stated playfully.

Ronna felt more than a pang of guilt for all that Farkas has done for her.

"Tell you what, how about we go eat at The Bannered Mare when I get back? My treat." _Come to think of it that would be ideal, especially if we ate at the table in the back of the kitchen_. "We could talk more freely and discuss **_a certain story_** you mentioned before."

He understood what she was referring to, "That should work, less chance of the others overhearing."

His face seemed to perk up at a sudden thought, "Mind if I snack on something in the meantime?"

"Not at all. Eat as many snacks as you want."

"I knew I liked this plan," He grinned at her. "See you back at Jorrvaskr."

Ronna chuckled to herself as she watched him go. There was a distinct spring in Farkas's steps and she knew it was because her friend was looking forward to all the food he was going to eat tonight.

 _I really admire how happy he gets about such simple things_. She thought as she turned towards Dragonsreach.


	6. What Did You Do!

A/N: This chapter is long, but contains mostly dialogue. Enjoy!

...

...

After reporting to Kodlak about the whelp's progress Vilkas took a bath, changed into a pair of simple linen trousers, and donned a blue tunic. When he arrived in the mead hall he noted Farkas and the whelp were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Farkas?" He asked Skjor as he took a bread roll. _I'm sure the Blonde is with him._

"I'm surprised you don't know." The older warrior replied.

Vilkas's eyebrows knit together, "Know what?"

"He took the new-blood to see Danica at the Temple" He shifted his good eye to see the surly companion.

"Apparently _**someone**_ failed to notice Ronna was injured during training," Aela added.

Vilkas paused in his movements, "What do you mean she was injured?"

It was natural for new recruits to be sore and a bit battered for the first few weeks of training. But if they were seriously wounded, it was always attended to.

"What do you think it means ice-brain?" Aela mocked.

"You know perfectly well what I was implying! Now are you going to tell me what it is going on or not?!" Vilkas snapped.

To everyone's surprise it was Ria who answered him, "There seems to be some damage to Ronna's right leg. She was limping and had to lean on Farkas to make the journey over to the healers."

Vilkas blinked a couple of times. "What? Why wasn't I told?"

"You were reporting to the old man when it happened," Aela replied. "Besides, are you saying you would have actually helped Ronna?"

"Of course I would have! I…." He paused. _What would I have done?_

They weren't friends. They were barely civil towards each other. _It doesn't mean I would have left her to suffer._ Yet when Vilkas tried to picture himself doing what his brother did and letting her lean on him until they got to the Temple of Kynareth…

His wolf spirit growled.

 _It would have been awkward._

"That's what I thought," Aela coldly stated before taking a swig of ale.

Vilkas said nothing as he glared at the Huntress.

"It's her own fault for not speaking up," Njada interjected.

"And why do you think that is?" Athis spoke back. "For the same reason, you don't want to admit I win our fist fights."

"What?! You've never won-"

"They are both at fault," Skjor interrupted. "The girl should have said something and Vilkas should have known the whelp was likely to get injured. Especially, since he had her doing every training move known to man."

Vilkas sighed and took a plate and filled it with slices of roast pheasant, a loaf of bread, an apple, and a bottle of mead. He was going to eat the remainder of his dinner in his room.

"When Farkas and the new-blood get back, have them meet me in my room," Vilkas announced.

Not waiting for anyone to acknowledge his statement he made his way to the living quarters. He had a lot of thinking to do.

...

...

Vilkas placed his meal on the table in the corner of his room before taking a seat facing the door.

He mentally went over their last bout, trying to pick out anything that stood out in her movements. The only thing that came to mind was at the end when she stiffly walked up the stairs to go back inside Jorrvaskr. At the time it didn't seem out of the ordinary…

 _No._ He needed to be honest with himself. He had her training at an accelerated pace and might have thrown in a few unnecessary exercises.

 _Of course she would get hurt, it was just a matter of time._

He didn't want to admit it, but if she had been anyone else he would have checked on her.

 _She needed to yield._ His wolf spirit spoke. _She needed to learn her place within the pack._

Vilkas froze at hearing it's words. What was the presence saying? That he deliberately went out of his way to wound her? _Ridiculous!_ He may have thrown in some extra work to punish her for her antics, but he didn't want to see the whelp seriously hurt.

 _That so?_ The wolf questioned. _Then why did you keep pushing her during your fights? You almost let go and fought her at full strength._

 _That was different! I wanted to see what she would do_! Vilkas argued back.

Usually he held himself back when he sparred with the lower ranked members. His purpose was to assist them to become better warriors, not pummel them to death to feed his own ego.

However, the woman seemed to have memorized certain attack patterns of his because her strikes were measured and precise. She took advantage of the slight openings his repetitive moves presented and he found himself curious to see how she would adapt to "new" moves.

 ** _That isn't the only reason._** The wolf leered at him.

 _We sensed it from the beginning. There is something different about this female. She is strong, vibrant, clever,_

 _-stubborn, willful, always causing me headaches._ Vilkas cut in. _Speaking of headaches…._

He rubbed his temples before silently shouting at the presence.

 _Be gone! Isn't it enough you haunt me in my sleep?! I will not have you bothering me when I am awake!_

There was a wave of anger emanating from the beast before it responded. _You think to banish me so easily? We are forever intertwined you and I. And I can feel your grip on me slipping. The day is fast approaching when I will be free._

As it started to fade it let out an eerie growl that sounded like a chuckle. _Perhaps when that day comes_ _ **I**_ _will be the one to banish_ _ **you**_ _._

As the malicious sound echoed in his mind, Vilkas involuntarily shivered. He would find a way to control the beast before that ever happened.

 ** _I will not lose to you!_** He declared, but the beast didn't answer. It had already returned to it's slumber.

...

...

The heavy sound of metal hitting stone made it's way down the hall and Vilkas knew it was his brother's footsteps. He breathed a sigh of relief and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods. It was miraculous timing to have a distraction from the recent "discussion".

As Farkas drew near Vilkas called out. "Come in. The door is unlocked."

His twin pushed opened the door with his foot and came barging in with a tray loaded with all kinds of food.

"Ysmir's beard brother!" Vilkas got up to take some of the bread loaves before they fell on the floor. "What did you do?! Raid the larder?"

Despite having a roll sticking out of his mouth, Farkas smiled broadly.

"Food is meant to be eaten," he stated once everything was safely on the table top.

"Aye, and a stomachache is meant to be had after eating too much," Vilkas rebuked.

Farkas laughed, "I'll be fine. Besides this is just a snack, I'm having dinner with Ronna at the tavern later."

 _He's planning on eating more?!_ Vilkas eyed the small mountain of food and shook his head. This was going to be one of those lessons Farkas learned the hard way.

"So what happened to the Blonde? I noticed she isn't with you, is she still at the Temple?" Vilkas asked as they took their places at the table.

In between mouthfuls of bread, cheese, and meat, Farkas told Vilkas what the others already mentioned. The only new bits of information was what happened afterwards.

"Ronna is at Dragonsreach. A city guard said the court wizard needed to talk with her." He took another bite and swallowed. "Said it couldn't wait."

"Why would Farengar have business with the whelp? If it's companion related work he should have sent a message to one of us," Vilkas was referring to the circle members.

Farkas shrugged, "Dunno. You will have to ask her."

"I'm sure that will go over well," Vilkas snorted.

"An apology might help loosen her tongue," Farkas carefully stated.

"Aye, I know. I planned to apologize anyway, I didn't mean to cause her harm."

He paused in his movements, "I know brother. I told her as much."

"I'm sure you did," Vilkas appreciated his twin's unwavering support. "And I'm sure she didn't listen to you."

"Ronna listened, I just don't know if she believed it."

"I've been thinking about that….mind if I come with you to the tavern? It would be best if you were with me while I talk to her." He smiled halfheartedly, "I might actually get a few words in before she strikes me down."

Farkas chuckled, "I'm sure things will be fine. Ronna is easy to talk to."

Vilkas still looked doubtful so Farkas added, "It will also help if you start using her name. Women tend to like that."

His statement brought a genuine smile to Vilkas's face, "Are _**you**_ giving _**me**_ advice about women?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't need it," Farkas teased.

Vilkas laughed, "Yea? We'll see. If _**Ronna**_ leaves a fist shaped hole in my gut, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough," Farkas snickered.

"Alright then, come on," Vilkas motioned for Farkas to finish his snacks. "She'll probably be here soon."

Wood creaked as Farkas nervously shifted in his seat, "Um brother? There is one more thing I should tell you…"

"Why do I get the feeling it's something I don't want to hear?"

"You probably don't. But you should know-" Farkas took a deep breath to prepare himself, "I may have slipped up and mentioned your meeting with the Dragonborn to Ronna."

Instantly, Vilkas's whole body stilled and his eyes were glued to Farkas's.

When he began to move, Farkas held his breath for what was to come.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

...

...

Another A/N: By the way, on AO3 I posted a companion piece to this fic. It's not necessary to read in order to understand this main fic, but it does add more depth to the characters. Plus I hope it's a fun read. If anyone is interested I can import it here. Just let me know :)


	7. Plans

A/N: Starting from this chapter, I'm going to start putting more twists (adding some AU elements) into the story. Nothing jarring, I will still mostly follow the main cannon story line as well as the companions, but just enough to make things interesting...

...

...

Dragonsreach was still impressive, holding a certain "awe" to all who visited the great building. Even when the servants were extinguishing some of the candles and getting ready to retire for the night.

"Ah, I see you got my message," the wizard greeted once Ronna was in the doorway to his office. "Good. We've been waiting for you."

She didn't have to ask "who's we" because at that moment a figure emerged from the back room and stepped forward. The figure was clad in all leather armor with a hood covering half her face. There were no need for introductions, Ronna had met her before.

"Delphine," she acknowledged. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I," the blonde-haired Breton replied. "I was supposed to see you in Kynesgrove, remember?"

Ronna's gaze flickered between the two before settling on Farengar, "Is this the urgent matter you needed to see me about?"

"Indeed," the wizard responded. "Delphine was _concerned_ about your whereabouts."

"Thank you Farengar, but I can speak for myself." the Breton meant the words as a dismissal, but the wizard stayed where he was.

"I am aware. However, I too have some business with the Dragonborn." He turned to grab a large wrapped bundle and several letters.

The fancy design and matching bow on the outside of the package let Ronna know who the sender was before reading the note. _From Radiant Raiment._

"While I understand your need for secrecy, Ronna Dragonborn. I was hoping by now, you would have found another address to send your deliveries too." He nonchalantly handed over her things, but the tone in his voice belied his annoyance with being used as a courier service.

Ronna ignored his gripe and took the bundle and letters.

 _Heavy._ She thought as soon as she touched the package from Radiant Raiment. Her excitement grew as she remembered what was contained inside. _My new armor!_

 _Correction-the dragonborn's new armor!_

Part of keeping her identity hidden was to don a specific set of armor when she went on Dovahkiin business. When she first started out, Ronna wore simple hide armor and a full cowl. Not the best in protection, but it was cost effective. At the time, buying potions was more of a priority. Besides, combining the armor with a flesh spell seemed to suffice.

It wasn't until Ronna saved Taarie from a dragon attack and the Altmer shrieked, _"You're the dragonborn and **that's** what you're wearing?!_ " that Ronna reconsidered her attired. Not that she had a choice in the matter. As soon as they were safe, the Altmer tailor dragged Ronna into her store and wouldn't let her leave until she was properly clothed.

From then on, the owners of Radiant Raiment supplied her with clothes, armor, and other accessories at a deep discount.

 _Although I'm pretty sure the sisters generosity has to do with wanting to style the dragonborn than saving Taarie._

"Now that piece of business is concluded," Delphine's voice brought Ronna back to the present. "Mind leaving us for a bit Farengar? I would like to talk with her alone."

"You mean do I mind leaving _my_ quarters so you can discuss something I might have an interest in? No, not all," His words dripping with sarcasm, the wizard abruptly turned to make his exit.

On his way out he mumbled something about "being reduced to an errand boy" and "his study used as a secret hideout".

"Now then, on to the matter at hand, Kynesgrove, remember?" Delphine's voice was stern and reminded Ronna of a teacher she wasn't fond of back at the Bard's College.

Refusing to be intimidated by the older woman, Ronna drew herself up to her full height, "I do remember. I also recall something about ancient beings being _brought back to life_."

Delphine let out a sigh, "Is that what kept you? We've been over this. It's not some crazy theory I came up with, but a fact."

Ronna was apprehensive of what the innkeeper told her back in Riverwood. However, there wasn't much time to think on it, there were other matters she needed to attend to.

"I don't doubt your sincerity Delphine, but I needed to give the horn back to the Greybeards. Afterwards, I had another issue to deal with." _Making sure a certain infuriating man didn't know who I really was._

The Breton gave her a condescending smile, "You mean reinstating your membership among the companions?"

 _So she has been keeping tabs on me._

Ronna frowned, "Spying on me isn't the way to win my trust Delphine."

The other woman gave her a pointed look, "I hardly think I'm the first person to spy on you. And if you really are Dragonborn, the number of people watching you will increase dramatically. You will need people who can move in the shadows and aid you without being sighted by your enemies. If you believe only one thing I say, believe this-you will _want_ me to be among your list of allies."

Ronna let out a breath, the woman sure knew how to make a convincing speech. "I'm surprised you still doubt my abilities. I'm sure you talked with Farengar and he told you what happened at the Watchtower."

Delphine nodded, "I did, but I still need to confirm it for myself. It's easy for people to misinterpret things. Especially when they don't know what they are dealing with."

Ronna decided to skip asking the older woman to explain herself. She knew Delphine wouldn't say anything anyways. _Not until I prove myself at Kynesgrove._ She didn't like traveling with someone she barely knew, but Ronna did believe Delphine didn't mean her any harm. At least, not yet.

And sooner or later I will need to go to Kynesgrove. If only to confirm Delphine's theory.

"How much time do we have until the resurrection happens?" Ronna asked.

"By my estimate two weeks," Delphine answered, "Three at most if we're lucky."

"Alright, give me some time. I need to come up with a plausible excuse for leaving Jorrvaskr."

"Actually, I already thought of one." At Ronna's shocked expression Delphine continued, "It's not a coincidence I asked Farengar to send for you. Here is what you need to do…"

...

...

 _She certainly is very pushy._ Ronna thought as she descended the steps from Dragonsreach.

Although, she had to admit, the Breton did come up with a sound plan.

Ronna was to tell the companions Farengar had requested her aid in retrieving a magical artifact from the College of Winterhold. The great warriors of Jorrvaskr did not deal with handling magical items, so it was plausible the wizard would hire someone else. If questioned as to why Ronna's services were requested in particular, Delphine suggested revealing her part in retrieving the dragonstone.

" _The best lies are mixed with a bit of truth_ ," The woman advised, " _So mention your success with assisting Farengar in his dragon investigation. They should come to their own conclusion as to why he would seek your help again_."

" _I'm not entirely comfortable with this part of the plan_ ," Ronna remarked, " _Wouldn't it invite suspicion as to why I was aiding Farengar in the first place? I would have to talk about Helgen and telling the Jarl about the dragon. From there it would be easy to connect certain events and deduce I am the dragonborn_."

" _Did you not hear what I said earlier?!_ ," Delphine snapped " _Go ahead and tell them about Helgen, everyone knows there were some survivors. Also there were multiple Whiterun residents who know it was you who warned the Jarl about the dragon. So count on the companions already knowing those bits of information._ "

" _However, nobody except those in Dragonsreach know about the dragonstone_ ," The Breton continued, " _Use that to your advantage. Inform them Farengar had you scouring the ruins for the dragonstone while the dragonborn was revealed at the Watchtower_."

" _So I couldn't possibly be at two places at once_ ," Ronna summarized the point.

The older woman nodded, " _And thus not the dragonborn_."

Delphine went on to reassure Ronna that rumors would be spread throughout the city to further establish the lie. The timeline of events would be skewed in her favor.

The two women concluded their business by agreeing to meet in Windhelm before making their way to Kynesgrove. Sadly, the new armor Ronna received from Taarie and Endarie had to go with Delphine. It was best not to take such a distinguished looking package back to Jorrvaskr. Doing so would only bring about all kinds of questions.

By the end of their meeting, Ronna firmly believed Delphine used to be part of some espionage work. The Breton was far too at ease with developing this plan and making sure all loose ends were covered.

 _Maybe I should recruit her as an alley after all_. Ronna thought as she paused to tuck the letters she received from Farengar in a small bag. _She certainly knows how to keep a secret_.

...

...

She was on the landing where the water emptied into the pool below, when a loud yelp echoed throughout the city. The words were muffled, but she made out the words "YOU" and "WHAT?!". From there she guessed something bad happened and the yeller was not happy.

"What was that? Did that come from Jorrvaskr?" A passing guard asked her. "Think there's trouble?"

"I doubt it," Ronna replied. "Probably someone got upset their bread was eaten. It wouldn't be the first time there was a response like that."

The guard chuckled and was about to say something when the sound of metal hinges swinging open reverberated up to them.

They watched as one of the doors to the great mead hall flew open and a familiar grumpy dark-haired Nord came marching out. He was followed by a taller version of himself and instantly, Ronna knew the men were Vilkas and Farkas.

Still, it unnerved Ronna to see Vilkas in such a state. _There's only one person I know of who could anger him that much_ -

As if confirming her thought, the man in question suddenly turned his head in her direction and set his light colored eyes on her.

 _Oh sh-!_

Ronna wasn't going to wait around, her instincts were warning her to either Shout or run away. And since Shouting wasn't an option...

"Mind helping me back up the stairs? I forgot something in Dragonsreach," She asked the guard sweetly.

"Oh! Of course, dragonborn!" He eagerly lent his arm for her to lean on.

"Please, call me Ronna," She responded. "At least in public."

"Oh right, the Jarl said...sorry," The man faltered.

She glanced back to see Vilkas was already making his way past the statue of Talos. _What did he do?! Jump over all the steps from Jorrvaskr?!_

"Don't worry about it," She smiled. Silently, she was cursing the guard for not moving faster.

"Um, right. Thank you dr-um Ronna," The guard seemed to enjoy testing her name. "Hmm...Ronna...Ronna...that's a nice name…"

"Is that right?" She risked another glance and saw Farkas grab his brother's arm and bring him to a halt. Internally, she cheered.

"I'm Erald, I would be honored if you call me by such." He pointed to a pin with two crossed swords behind a dragon on his sash, "You can recognize me by this."

"That's interesting," Ronna absently stated. She was looking at the front door of Dragonsreach. Trying to judge how much further she had to go.

"I'm glad you think so!" Erald went on to explain the meaning behind the pin and how he got it to commemorate the battle at the Western Watchtower.

"Wow," Ronna said when there was a pause in the conversation.

Her eyes went back to the twins. Vilkas was now struggling to get out of his brother's grip and was extremely close to breaking out.

Panic started to sink in.

"I'm sorry Harold, but do you mind if we walk a little faster? There's a chill in the air."

"Oh, yea sure," The guard's voice sounded crestfallen, "And it's Erald."

"Right, right."

To Ronna's horror, Vilkas broke free and was now at the bottom steps.

 _I'm not going to make it to the door in time!_

Swallowing her pride, Ronna decided to move on to her backup plan-she latched onto the man at her side and hoped Vilkas thought twice about murdering her in front of a city guard.

"Um something wrong?" Harold-Gerald -Erald- whatever his name- asked.

She didn't have time to respond, what felt like a blink of an eye, Vilkas had suddenly caught up with them.

"Thank you for helping, guard," His voice was even, but Ronna wasn't fooled. Vilkas was most dangerous when he appeared calm. "But I can assist her down the rest of the way."

Briefly, Ronna wondered if it was too late to pretend to faint.

...

...

A/N (again): I'm pretty sure "human shield" isn't on the list of duties for a city guard, but the Dragonborn is supposed to be an exception to all the rules, right? ;)


	8. Tempers Flare Part I

A/N: In order to get the resolution I wanted I had to split the conclusion of the confrontation into two parts. I tried to end this chapter at a reasonable spot, but I'm sorry if it comes off as a bit abrupt!

...

...

Ronna had been in serious trouble before-escaping from Helgen, battling an almost resurrected Potema, waking up with no memory because of a drinking contest with a disguised Daedric Prince, running around the entire land of Skyrim making reparations because of a drinking contest with a disguised Daedric Prince….

But Vilkas was in a category of his own.

He was the type to chase you until the end of Nirn if you pissed him off enough. Which was exactly how he looked at the moment.

His pupils were contracted, his jaw was clenched, and those silver eyes of his never left her blue ones. The surly warrior blocked the path leading down the stairs and Ronna knew it would be foolish to try and run past him. She could try to run into Dragonsreach, but she doubt she would get very far.

She felt trapped and the worst part was, she didn't even know why he was so furious with her.

 _Now doesn't seem like a good time to ask for clarification._

"Come Ronna, we shouldn't keep this guard from his duties." Vilkas stepped closer and held a hand out to her.

 _Oh I don't think so!_ Despite saying her name, she knew it wasn't meant as a friendly gesture. She took a step back which caused Vilkas to narrow his eyes.

"Um...it's okay companion," The hostage at her side stated. "I can-"

Erald was immediately silenced by a look Vilkas gave him.

 _Damn_

"Brother, wait!" To Ronna and Erald's relief, Farkas came bounding up the stairs. "It's not what you think, I was the one who messed up!"

The tall twin put himself in the middle of the group.

"I'm the one you should be angry with." He said once he had his brother's attention.

It didn't escape Ronna's notice that Farkas deliberately put himself in front of her and Vilkas. Whether it was to protect her or calm his twin down, she wasn't sure (mostly like both), but whatever his reasons she greatly appreciated his actions.

 _Forget filling his bar with mead. If I survive this I'm buying Farkas an entirely brewery!_

...

...

 _I knew that woman had a hold on Farkas!_ He internally raged as his brother stepped in front of the Blonde.

Farkas had a long history of picking women who took advantage of him and Vilkas was tired of it. His brother was kind hearted and deserved someone who was worthy of him. Not some tart with a pretty face who happened to wander into Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas glanced at his twin, "I am aware Farkas. However, after your mishap you could've told her to mind her own business. Insist she not ask you about the subject again."

Farkas looked crestfallen, "I know, but I couldn't-"

"I know you couldn't and that's the problem, brother," Vilkas stated in a clipped manner.

It was a good thing his brother only messed up about the meeting with the Dragonborn. The situation would have been a disaster if he talked about the circle's lycanthrophy.

"Wait a second, I understand Vilkas is upset at the slip up about a certain meeting." the Blonde said as she stuck her head out from behind Farkas's back, "However, I get the feeling something more is going on here."

Vilkas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Nord woman. Pretending to be stupid and ignorant of the matter was beneath her. _Farkas is moonstruck with her and she exploits him for it!_

More than once, he caught sight of his brother hauling crates from the marketplace to Jorrvaskr. A job the whelp was supposed to do on her own. Then there was the time he saw Farkas talking with Eorlund while holding her practice armor.

"Brother, she doesn't know," Farkas shifted his weight from foot to foot. Something he did when he was nervous about a topic. "Can we talk about this later? Say over a mug of ale? Or several?"

The tone in his voice was pleading and urgent, temporarily putting Vilkas's anger on hold for the sake of his twin. Normally, he wouldn't let go of such a problem. He preferred to deal with things head on and immediately. However, instinctively, Vilkas felt he should go along with his twin's request.

Or at least he would have until the woman had the nerve to step forward and place a hand on his brother's arm.

"Farkas, will you please tell me what is wrong?" she asked while capturing his gaze.

"Enough!" Vilkas snapped. "I tire of the mind games you play on him, whelp!"

All those present, except Ronna, flinched at the ire in his voice.

"What are you talking about?!" She frowned and drew her eyebrows close together in confusion.

He practically growled at her, "Don't play dumb! You know exactly how to twist my brother to get him to do what you want! You think I haven't noticed all the things you had him do on your behalf?"

"Vilkas, please stop," Farkas tried to plead again, but the shorter twin continued on with his rant.

" _Especially_ when you had him take your armor Eorlund for repair? What was that, your idea of justice for the time I first sent you up there?" He shook his head, "I thought you had more conviction than that Ronna. To use my brother as a way to get back at me is a _coward's_ tactic!"

Vilkas closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. He didn't want his inner wolf to awaken. _Which has a habit of doing whenever I'm around this woman._ He hoped this confrontation would be the end of the Blonde's hold on his brother.

However, his feeling of hope was short lived as soon as he caught sight of the Blonde.

She was out from behind Farkas and visibly shaking. Her fingers were clenched into tight fists at her sides and her cheeks were rapidly turning red. The muscle in her jaw flexed and he could hear the grinding of her teeth. Her deep blue eyes shone with such intensity that Vilkas was tempted to take a couple of steps back.

To call her angry would be an understatement. She was **_livid_**.

...

...

At the moment, it was taking all of Ronna's will power not to Shout the man into oblivion.

" **How. dare. you.** "

Her tone of voice was deadly, even though she didn't shout, Ronna could feel the power and conviction in each word. In retrospect, it was amazing the ground didn't quake as a result.

"Are you so desperate to get rid of me that you resort to lies?! Or has your hatred of me poisoned your mind so much you've abandoned all sense?!" She seethed.

"Listen here, whelp! I've-"

"No, **you** listen!" Ronna cut in, "I've had it with you! I came to the companions to learn to be a better warrior and you act like I'm some skeever who crawled out of the sewer! Well, guess what **Vilkas**? You are not the one who decides who is worthy to join! You are not the one in charge! And despite your inflated ego, you are in **no position to judge me**!

"I have every right! You treat my brother like-"

" **Enough!** " Farkas bellowed. Up until this moment he had been physically keeping the two apart. "I told you brother she doesn't know about any of those errands."

"Don't cover for her Farkas!" Vilkas snapped.

"I'm not!" Farkas insisted. "Ronna didn't ask me to help her with the crates or take her armor up to Eorlund. I did all those things on my own. She wasn't aware of it...well, until now."

"What?!"

Both Ronna and Vilkas said the word at the same time.

The tall warrior looked between the two, "I knew my brother was pushing you too hard during training and you were likely to get injured soon. I tried talking about it to both of you before, but neither of you would listen. You were both set on handling things in your own ways."

He shrugged before continuing, "So I figured I would find other ways to help. I woke up early to haul some of the crates to the kitchen before you got to the market place. Then I noticed you had a large gash on your practice armor. So I asked Ria to sneak it to me so I could take it up to the Skyforge."

Ronna felt her eyebrows fly up toward her hairline, "When did…? I didn't notice…"

"Well you could have told me you have multiple sets of practice armor," Farkas smirked, "It took Ria a while to find the one I was talking about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone would be going through my things," She put a hand on her hip. "Had I known, I would have organized it accordingly. Along with putting a couple of bear traps in there."

Farkas put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Hey, it's not like _**I**_ went through your things. Besides Ria was only doing as I asked. She was worried too and wanted to help."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but-" She let out a long sigh "By Mara, I don't know what's worse-the trouble this secret has caused or the fact I'm going to lose all my coin buying you a brewery for all the assistance you've given me."

His face lit up, "You're going to buy me my own brewery?"

A light-hearted chuckle left her throat, "Don't be too hopeful. I'm still annoyed with my things being rifled through so it's going to be a _**small**_ brewery."

Farkas flashed his trademark grin. "Add some beautiful serving wenches and I'd be perfectly happy with that idea."

"I'm sure you would," Ronna replied with a laugh and for the first time since this whole incident began, the tension had begun to ease.


	9. Tempers Flare Part II

_Must they go on?_

 _What was said really wasn't that funny._

Vilkas had been quietly observing their exchange, analyzing the Blonde's behavior in particular, and concluded she was telling the truth. She didn't know about all the things Farkas had done for her. What's more, she seemed appreciative of his brother's efforts.

 _Could I have been wrong about her intentions?_

When the woman jokingly punched Farkas's arm, Vilkas narrowed his eyes. Perhaps she wasn't as manipulative as he initially thought. However, she still hadn't gained the surly twin's trust.

 _I may not be able to explain it, but I feel there is more to her than I am seeing._

Unbidden his wolf spirit's words came to mind.

 _"We sensed it from the beginning. There is something different about this female."_

 _"She is strong, vibrant, clever, and…"_

Vilkas vigorously shook his head. He wasn't going to listen to it's rambling.

"Are you two done?" He forced himself to focus on the present moment.

Ronna and Farkas stopped their play fight to address his question. Vilkas noted the Blonde looked annoyed while Farkas was curious.

"Yes, **Farkas and I** are done," The whelp emphasized while crossing her arms. "You and I however still have unfinished business."

He mirrored her stance, "Oh? And what would that be, new-blood?"

She squinted her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Oh? How about you apologizing for calling me a manipulative harpy?!"

"I did no such thing."

"Not in those exact words, but it is basically what you said!" Her cheeks were rapidly growing red as she took a step towards him, "Along with calling me a coward!"

Farkas's head swivelled between the two, internally debating which Nord to keep an eye on. Deciding to play it safe, he positioned himself in the middle and held his arms out to keep Vilkas and Ronna separated.

"Fine," he snapped. "I apologize about those insults. However, I will not apologize for protecting my brother."

"Which is another way of saying you are not sorry at all!," She tried to get closer to him, but Farkas firmly held her back. "I don't know what your problem is with me and right now, I don't care. It's been weeks since I came back to Jorrvaskr and I have done everything the circle has asked of me. All without complaining about **a certain someone** practically maiming me during practice, I might add."

He immediately opened his mouth to contest the point, but the intensity of her eyes kept him from saying anything.

"Whatever you problem is **get. over. it.** Because unless the circle kicks me out, I am here to stay!"

A deep voice hummed with approval, "Well said, girl."

All turned toward the sound and saw Skjor and Aela standing at the end of the stairway.

"We've been here for a while," the elder companion answered the unvoiced question.

"And it's been quite the show," Aela added with an amused smile.

Vilkas grit his teeth at the Huntresses words, "To what, do we owe the pleasure?"

"Kodlak asked us to check on you two," Skjor motioned towards Vilkas and Ronna. "To make sure you two weren't tearing each other apart."

"Or embarrassing our order in front of all of Whiterun," Aela stated while looking directly at Vilkas.

"Why do you think **_I_ ** would do anything embarrassing?" The shorter twin leaned back to level her with a glare. "I know how to conduct myself."

It didn't matter if she was cast in shadow, he still saw the way the red-head rolled her eyes.

Skjor coughed, "Right then. Come on you three, the Harbinger requested you come see him after things have cooled down. Which now seems like the right time."

Vilkas exhaled a deep breath before signalling for his twin to follow. "Fine, let's go."

"Hold on, Ronna hasn't eaten dinner." Farkas interjected. "She should-"

As if confirming his words, the Blonde's stomach made an incredibly loud rumbling noise that was animalistic.

The new-blood immediately covered her stomach with her arms, "I...um...uh..."

Vilkas turned his head while the other companions laughed heartily. He had to admit the look on the whelp's face was priceless.

"Well on that note let's be on our way." Skjor said after a chuckle.

"Come sister, let's get you something to eat," Aela walked up to the whelp and offered to help her down the stairs.

"Yes, before her stomach decides to eat one us!" Farkas snickered while Ronna hit his arm again. "See? I think I've been selected!"

"We can go to the kitchen while **the boys** go see Kodlak," Aela continued without missing a beat. "Skjor will tell the Harbinger you will be along shortly."

Before the two women descended, the Blonde paused to playfully stick her tongue out at Farkas. His brother laughed and gave her a wink in response.

 _Do they have to be so at ease with one another?_ Vilkas's lips pulled down into a frown.

His twin seemed to sense his mood, "Something wrong?"

"Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts." He answered without fully addressing the question. "I'll be at Jorrvaskr shortly."

Farkas eyed him with concern, but didn't push the matter. "Okay, see you back at home."

Vilkas nodded and watched his brother follow after the others. In truth, the surly companion did need a moment to gather himself. He was unsure of what to make of tonight's events.

...

...

 _I came here to straighten out the whelp. Instead, **I'm** the one who got straightened out._

There was a small amount of relief in knowing Ronna wasn't using Farkas. However, there was something else that was bothering Vilkas. The ease at which the Blonde and his brother could make a joke in the middle of a serious conversation was admirable...and very irritating. They talked about the brewery as if it was some long held joke of theirs.

 _I was partially correct in assuming the woman had a hold on Farkas._

The truth of the matter was Farkas and Ronna shared a connection. A warm camaraderie, despite her long absence, was still strong and firmly established. He supposed he should be happy for his brother. There was someone else, besides himself, he could regularly jest with and pull pranks on.

 _Maybe he will stop pestering the other sisters from now on._ Ria was nice, but didn't have much of a sense of humor. Njada would sooner start a fist fight then pull a prank. While Aela….well you better make the hoax a good one because it would be your last.

Vilkas let out a long meaningful sigh. It would be nice if the newest addition would keep his brother _**out**_ of trouble, but he knew better. The two would likely _**seek**_ trouble than avoid it.

 _Gods, now I have to watch out for the both of them._ The surly companion rubbed his temples. For he was willing to bet if one fell into misfortune the other would soon follow. _Although…maybe the woman had enough backbone to get them out of difficult situations._

Earlier, when her blue eyes gleamed at him, Vilkas could feel the strength of her spirit. _Was this what the old man meant? When he said she held "a certain strength of spirit"?_ The surly companion wouldn't say Kodlak was right, but maybe the old man was on to something.

 _What's odd is I feel as if I've seen those eyes before._ His heart beat a little faster. _Where have I-_

"No lollygagging," A passing guard stated while interrupting his thoughts.

 _Confound it all!_ Vilkas glared at the man with such ferocity it would have made a charging mammoth halt and turn tail.

"Sorry companion," Another guard with a dragon pin on his sash quickly intervened. "He's new to the job."

As fast as humanly possible, the one with the dragon pin dragged the other one towards the barracks. Vilkas continued to glare at both of them until they were long gone.

 _Now what was I doing?_ He huffed in annoyance. _Ah yes, the memory_ …

A nearby raven cawed and flapped its wings causing the grumpy companion, to once again, halt his thoughts. The feathery creature also earned a heated glower from Vilkas until it flew away.

 _Perhaps it's best if I continue my thoughts at another time._ The hour was late and the Harbinger was waiting. _I'm sure it will come to me once I'm not being constantly interrupted._

With those thoughts in mind, Vilkas made his way back home to Jorrvaskr.

...

...

A/N: Our lovely human shield, Erald, was the guard with the dragon pin who dragged the new recruit away. Sometime during the argument Ronna let go of Erald, but he was afraid of drawing attention to himself. So slowly and very carefully he inched his way up towards the main landing just outside Dragonsreach. He stayed close enough to keep an eye on things and overhear what the companions were saying.

Why? Because let's face it-all city guards are noisy and gossipy people.

* * *

 _ **Important**_ ** _Announcement_** : We are now officially caught up with everything I have posted. The next chapter won't be for a couple of weeks. Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Again, I'm new to writing fan fiction so any comments, constructive criticism, suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	10. Loose Ends Part I

**_Thank you to all who have left reviews/comments/follow/favorite this story!_** ** _It has made me feel very welcomed on this site._ **

_**Response to** _**_Reviews:_ ** Guest-your comment made me smile, thanks *insert heart emoji* **Freckle** -I understand where you are coming from. For me, nothing kills a fic faster than OOC's, Mary-Sues, or a horrible plot. I am glad to hear I haven't committed any of those atrocities and hope I never do. Thank you for giving my story a chance! I really appreciate your honesty and look forward to hearing your thoughts on future chapters :) **Lady73** -I'm so happy you like Vilkas and Ronna's dynamic! They are definitely verbal sparring partners XD ha ha. Hope you continue to like the story and thanks again for leaving a review!

...

* * *

"What?!"

Vilkas and Ronna said the word at the same time.

They were in the Harbinger's study sitting around a small wooden table. Vilkas wasn't surprised when the old man motioned for them to sit in the chairs next to each other. It was a gesture he was familiar with. Back when he and Farkas were pups, Kodlak would sit them side by side whenever he would reprimand them.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

His gaze shifted between the two. Vilkas struggled not to frown while Ronna's expression suggested she was mentally cursing every Divine in existence. The old man let out a sigh at their continued silence.

Kodlak repeated the idea, "After the altercation near Dragonsreach, I think it is time the both of you work a job together."

Vilkas could hear the underlying message- _perhaps this will establish a modicum of respect between the two of you._

The elderly Companion pushed a letter towards him. "A Viola Giordano from Windhelm has written to us. Apparently, there is a killer on the loose and the city guards have had no luck in catching the murder. Giordano wants to hire us to investigate and "do what the guards cannot". Since this matter has been going on for a quite a while, I am making this job a priority."

He set his gaze on the young woman, "When do you think you will be fully healed, lass?"

"Danica said I should be good after a full day's of rest," She quickly added. "Sir."

The surly companion wanted to comment on the whelp's sudden meek tone, but held his tongue.

"Now girl, no need to address me as such," Kodlak smiled. "Harbinger will do just fine."

"Yes...Harbinger," the Blonde nodded.

"Good," the old man turned to address the younger circle member. "As soon as our potential sister is healed, I want you both to head to Windhelm."

"With all due respect Harbinger, I can-"

"Do what I am asking? Without complaint?" Kodlak cut him off, "That would be a welcomed change, son."

The elderly man leaned back in his chair and gave him _that look._ The one that meant ' _don't underestimate me because I'm old, I can still box your ears'._ Or as Farkas named it ' _be quiet or you're in trouble'_ look.

Feeling like he was ten winters again, Vilkas restrained himself from saying anything more and simply nodded. The old man said nothing, but smiled knowingly before continuing on.

"Now, I don't expect the two of you to suddenly establish a good rapport with one another," His eyes gleamed with a warning, "However, I expect the both of you to conduct yourselves in a manner befitting a Companion of Jorrvaskr. I _**will not**_ tolerate a public argument like the one tonight. We are a group of warriors, not immature children with swords and axes. If there are any lingering issues between the two of you, I _**suggest**_ you settle them before you go."

"Yes..Harbinger." Both of the younger members stated at the same time.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding," Kodlak yawned and stood from his seat. "I think it's time we all rest. I trust you two can refrain from anymore loud _conversations_ and let an old man sleep?"

"Yes, Harbinger."

"Glad to hear it," His demeanor softened. "On your way then."

...

...

Ronna could see why Kodlak was respected and loved by the other members. He had the right balance between being a leader and a father figure.

 _The last time I got a scolding of that nature was when Ma caught me eating all the sweet rolls._ Her lips quirked up at the fond memory. _She put me in the corner and lectured me for an hour straight. Talking about the dangers of the kitchen, waiting for her or Da before I go in, and how I could have burned myself on the hot pan the sweet rolls were on._

 _Thankfully when Da came home he kept his lecture simple,"You could have saved one for me."_

Ronna felt her heart grow heavy. If there was one thing she would give anything for -her powers, all her gold, even her life - it would be to change the way her parents died.

 _Being the Dragonborn meant my fate was sealed long ago including the deaths of my Ma and Pa. But...couldn't their demise have been something worthy of them? Or at least less painful? Did they have to be...murdered in their own home?!_

Ronna's nails dug into her palms. Remembering her Ma and Da always brought out strong feelings of love, sorrow, and outrage. _It has been eighteen long winters since their deaths and yet, I still feel as strongly as I did when it happened._ She took a deep breath and forced her fingers to relax.

 _Wherever they are, I'm sure they are together._ It was a small comfort, but one she had vehemently hoped was true. _They deserve that much._

Whether or not her parents were in Sovngarde, Ronna didn't know. She had never asked a priest if Nords who were murdered ended up in the legendary afterlife. She was too afraid to know the answer.

Suddenly she felt the weight of someone's gaze upon her. Turning to the left she saw Vilkas openly regarding her with an expression of interest, suspicion, and something else she couldn't identify. Her body tensed.

"Yes?" She wasn't in the mood to say a sarcastic remark.

"You...seem to be in need of a drink."

 _You have no idea._

"Possibly several" she half heartedly joked.

 _There was that unidentifiable emotion in his expression. Was it...concern?_

"Come on then," He turned and motioned for her to follow him.

She felt nervous. Surely her perception was off _. He couldn't actually be concerned about me, right?_ When the surly man stopped in front of a certain door she gaped at him. _I knew it, he_ _ **is**_ _leading me into a trap!_

 _..._

 _..._

"Something wrong, whelp?"

Vilkas had to admit, he was secretly enjoying the shocked expression on the Blonde's face. _If I had known bringing her to my room would leave her speechless, I would have done so a long time ago._ It certainly would have saved him from tonight's altercation and subsequent consequences.

"This is….your room."

He snorted, "And?"

Her gaze went from the door to him then back to the door. "And? Will I come out of there alive?"

"Perhaps."

Vilkas couldn't help the teasing tone in his answer. It was the same answer he gave his twin, whenever he would asked if there was a spider in the room.

"Quit teasing her, brother. I'm getting sleepy in here!" Farkas's gravelly voice resounded from the other side of the doorway.

Despite hearing his brother, the whelp still didn't make a move. Vilkas wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed. _For Shor's sake…_ He walked past her and pushed the door open.

"Stay or go," He called over his shoulder. "But if you want the mead, you are going to have come inside."

There were a few moments of pause before the shuffle of feet followed behind him.

"Finally," Farkas beamed at the both of them. "So how did the meeting with Kodlak go?"

He had pulled the table out from the corner and added an extra chair. The three of them could now sit comfortably around it. Coincidentally, Farkas took the seat in the middle.

"As well as can be expected," the shorter twin stated as he took his seat.

"Meaning?" He passed him a mead bottle and set one down for Ronna as well.

"The new-blood and I are headed to Windhelm to work a job together," Vilkas glanced at the woman seated across from him. There was no need to state the obvious, she looked as thrilled about the prospect as he did. "As soon as our recruit here is fully healed."

"Huh." His brother responded with a smirk before taking a swig of mead.

Perhaps it was because they were twins, but with just one word, Vilkas knew exactly what his brother was conveying- _Good luck, try not to kill each other! Be sure to share all the details when you get back!_ _ **Especially,**_ _the funny parts!_

Deciding to ignore his brother's implied words, Vilkas turned towards the whelp. If they were going to work together, there needed to be some ground rules. _But first..._

"Ronna," He wanted to get her undivided attention.

She fumbled with the mead bottle in her hand, "Am I drunk? Or did he actually say my name without scorn?"

"He did." his twin clarified with a chuckle. "My brother has been meaning to talk with you."

Vilkas pushed on before she said another sarcastic and infuriating comment, "Before our confrontation, I was planning on joining you and Farkas at the tavern. I wanted to talk about what happened in training and the injury to your leg."

"Alright…" The skepticism in her voice was evident.

There was a moment where Vilkas narrowed his eyes at her, but then he sighed and pressed on.

"I wanted to apologize for my part in causing your injury. I did not mean to cause you harm." His eyes shifted away from hers. "You've been training at an accelerated pace and I should have been more alert about the risks. Today, after our sparring session, I should have checked and made sure you were adapting to the schedule safely."

He took a breath before returning his gaze to hers, "I apologize for my oversight."

Instantly, stunned silence filled the room.

The Blonde's body became rigid and taunt. Her mead bottle fell from her grip and would have crashed on the floor, if Farkas didn't snatch it from mid-air.

 _Whatever the woman was expecting, it certainly wasn't those words._

Vilkas would never admit it out loud, but he could get used to seeing her shocked expression more often.

...

...

* * *

A/N: Chapters that come in parts (i.e. have "Part I" in the title) will have their subsequent chapter(s) posted within two days. So expect "Loose ends Part II" to be out soon!


	11. Loose Ends Part II

**Response to Reviews:** Minnie-Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm happy you came back and left a review after putting the story on your follow and favorites list! Kodlak is a favorite of mine and like you, it sadden me the DB didn't get to spend much time with him. The DB can use a father figure like him to give guidance and a kick in the pants when needed (ha ha). No worries about the rambling. I'm quiet a chatterbox myself ;) **Zombigail-** I appreciate you leaving me a review after reading all the chapters! This story has evolved a lot from what I originally planned (a one shot/short story). It makes me happy to hear the characters and story plot are going smoothly! Thanks again for the lovely words! **Heartspath** -Until you pointed it out, I didn't think about the Superman/Lois connection xD But it's a perfect comparison! I won't spoil anything, but there definitely will be drama when Vilkas finds out who the DB really is. Thanks so much for leaving a comment! **Guest** -you're in luck ;) **Freckle-** I'm always happy to see a return reader! Much love and thanks for your continued support and honest reviews! As for The Butcher quest...oh, I definitely have plans for it *rubs hands together and cackles* lol

...

...

* * *

Everything started to make sense-the mead, being invited to his room, even Farkas's presence. _He wanted to apologize for my leg._ A part of her was touched while the other was on high alert. _Generosity rarely comes without strings attached…_

"Also-" _Ah, there they are."_ I wanted to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Ronna was surprised her voice still worked.

Vilkas steepled his finger-tips together and leaned forward, "I will tell you about my run-in with the Dragonborn if you tell me about Helgen and the Dragonstone tablet."

Farkas's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "What?! You were at Helgen?!

Ronna forgot she never told Farkas about what had occurred at the tiny village. Almost being beheaded, roasted alive by a dragon, and nearly crushed to death by falling debri wasn't her favorite topic _. I'm sure most Nords would love to recount the tale, but I sure don't want to._

"She didn't share that with you?" the wonder in Vilkas's question was genuine.

"I'm surprised she told _you_ ," Farkas chuckled.

"I didn't," Ronna interjected. "I told him _**and**_ the Harbinger at the meeting earlier."

"Yes...when the new-blood was explaining why Farengar requested her services and the need to send her to Winterhold."

She didn't miss the suspicious drawl in shorter twin's tone. _I'm glad Kodlak told Vilkas it wasn't their place to pry into the court wizard's business._ Granted, the old man did inquire about where she was headed and how long she would be gone. However, Ronna sensed those questions were more out of obligation than actual interest. _He seemed more concerned with getting Vilkas and I to go on a job together._

She had a gut feeling something was odd about the Harbinger's behavior, but at the moment, Ronna didn't have time to think on it.

"You are going to Winterhold? To the College?" Farkas broke the silence.

"Yes," Briefly, Ronna summarized what was said during the meeting. "I was the one who warned the Jarl about the Dragon at Helgen. He was impressed by my initiative and thought I would be useful in assisting Farengar with his research. Since I was successful, Farengar has asked me to assist him again."

Vilkas's voice cut in, "When you say research, are you talking about retrieving the Dragonstone?"

"That is correct," Ronna could practically hear Vilkas analyzing her every word. _Time to see how good of a liar I am._ "I'm not sure what you expect to learn from me. Right now, you know as much as I do about that stone."

"Farengar didn't enlighten you?" His voice was accusatory.

"Since when have wizards shared their secrets?" She smirked at him. "I bet Farengar wouldn't share the information with his own Ma."

"True…" His tone went down a notch in hostility, "Still, you must have some idea about what the stone is for?"

Ronna shrugged, "Something to do with the Dragon crisis."

"Obviously," Vilkas snorted. "But what did it look like? Were there any symbols or strange writings on the tablet?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to examine the thing. I was too busy dealing with a Draugr Lord who wanted to take my head off."

"You fought a Draugr Lord?" Farkas was a lot more interested in this topic. "What did he look like? Was he the one with horns on the helmet?"

"The very one," Ronna nodded.

"Sounds like an Overlord to me," He was impressed. "Those are tough, sister."

"She isn't a sister yet," Vilkas immediately corrected.

Ronna turned towards Farkas, "Is this the same man who apologized to me a moment ago?"

The tall twin snickered, "I think so. Unless I'm drunk too."

"Okay you two," Vilkas sighed in exasperation, "I was only stating a fact. Can we get back to what we were discussing?"

Farkas made a dismissive gesture with his mead bottle. "Alright, besides I want to hear about Helgen!"

 _I suppose if I want to find out why Vilkas hasn't openly bragged about meeting the Dragonborn, I'm going to have to play along._

Leaning back in her seat, Ronna held up two fingers, "I'll recount the tale under two conditions."

Vilkas motioned for her to continue.

"First, I'm going to need more mead," She shook her empty bottle for emphasis.

Farkas laughed and set two bottles in front of Ronna, "I got that covered. What's next?"

"What I say stays among the three of us. I don't want to have to keep repeating the experience to numerous people. Living through it once was more than enough."

Both twins gazed at her inquisitively. Farkas's expression seemed to say _"why wouldn't you boast about it?"_ whereas Vilkas's said _"what are you hiding?!"_

Ronna gave a grimace, "A lot of people lost their lives that day. I survived mainly due to luck. I don't consider that an accomplishment to be proud of."

 _Plus the nightmares only stopped a month ago._ A small shiver went through her involuntarily and she tried to hide it. However, the brothers must have noticed because Farkas gently patted her shoulder and Vilkas's gaze softened.

"If you would rather not discuss it…" his accent was tinged with a bit of remorse.

"I'll be fine." She responded after a moment of pause.

Vilkas's brow furrowed, but didn't second guess her, "Alright, then."

"Start whenever you are ready." Farkas finished.

 _Let's get this over with._ Ronna took a large gulp of mead before leaning forward and resting an arm on the table. Farkas's hand remained on her shoulder while Vilkas waited patiently for her to start. _Perhaps retelling the incident won't be too bad..._

 _..._

 _..._

Vilkas paid careful attention so Ronna wouldn't have to repeat anything. The only times he interrupted her was to ask for clarification on certain parts. Otherwise, he waited until she was finished before voicing his thoughts on the matter.

"This dragon sounds bigger than the one I encountered with the Dragonborn," he wondered out loud, "You say it was as black as night?"

The Nord woman nodded, "As well as being extremely terrifying. The roar he gave shook the very ground I was on before echoing up into the sky. The atmosphere became clouded and overcast then thunder sounded. When boulders started to fall from the sky, I thought he called down the very heavens."

" _Boulders_ fell from the sky? I must admit...that is a little hard to believe."

Ronna let out a long winded sigh, "See? Even if I _wanted_ to talk about Helgen, I assume people are going to have the same doubtful expression."

"Must have been terrifying," Farkas interjected empathetically.

"More than you know," She took another swig of mead, "That dragon was determined to bring everything down around it. There was no hesitation, remorse, or mercy there was only destruction and pure malice."

"Sounds like something royally pissed it off," he joked.

 _Really, brother?_ Vilkas wanted to roll his eyes at Farkas's ill timed wisecrack. _I know you are trying to cheer her up, but-_

To his surprise the woman started laughing and lightly punched his brother in the arm. Farkas sent him a subtle grin. Vilkas responded with a shake of his head and a smirk. _Fine, perhaps your joke wasn't so ill timed after all._ Farkas's smile broadened before he also laughed with the Blonde.

Vilkas was glad to have had the foresight to include his twin in this discussion. _I don't know if this conversation would have gone so smoothly if he wasn't here._

He let them carry on for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and directing his attention to Ronna. "I appreciate hearing what happened in Helgen. However, I believe it is time to fulfill my end of the bargain. That is, if you are still interested in hearing about my run-in with the Dragonborn?"

She playfully tsked at him, "Of course I am. Don't even think about trying to get out of it."

He nodded, "So then, what have you heard?"

"Nothing much," Strands of blonde hair swished to and fro as she shook her head. "Only you've been more diligent in your training and you haven't told any of the others about your random encounter."

Farkas visibly winced when he caught Vilkas's gaze. _Did you have to say the first part?_

"To be honest, there isn't a whole lot to tell," He suddenly found himself eager to get the tale over with, "By the time I joined the fight, the Dragonborn had everything under control."

"I thought you said she thanked you for helping?" Farkas interrupted.

"I was getting to that part, _**brother**_ ," the warning in his statement was evident.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying," He drawled, "The Dragonborn had the fight under control. I just happened to get a couple of swings in before the monster died."

Ronna hummed to show she was listening.

"After she absorbed it's soul, she thanked me for the assistance," Vilkas skipped the part about blatantly staring at the legendary Dragonslayer. "She walked over to the Dragon's bones, picked up the gemstones laying on the ground, and gave them to me."

"She put the gems in a pouch and tossed them to him," The tall twin elaborated. "He keeps them on display over there-"

Vilkas immediately stood up and slammed his fist on the table. " **Farkas!"**

"I'm sorry, brother. I thought-"

"You were mistaken!"

The surly warrior had every intention of fulfilling his part of the deal with Ronna. He would tell her the basics of what happened, but keep the unnecessary parts omitted.

 _The whelp didn't need to know_ _ **those**_ _were the gems the Dragonborn gave me._ Vilkas internally seethed. _I could have pass them off as a trophy. Something I gained by defeating a Giant or some other creature. But now?!_

 _Holding onto the jewels, putting them on display (albeit in a discreet corner), keeping my encounter with her a secret…_

He turned his head away from Farkas and the new-blood.

 _It's fairly obvious-I have feelings for the Dragonborn._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **A/N:** **There is a chance I won't be able to update for awhile**. I'm currently in college and right now, I'm heading into the last month of the semester. Which means-finals, papers, presentations, and all that stuff. **_Worst case scenario_** : I won't be able to post another chapter until the semester is over (so a month). _**Best case:**_ I'll be able to get another chapter out before Thanksgiving.

Rest assured I love writing this fic and will see it through until it is finished.


	12. Wrapping Things Up

A/N: For reasons stated in my previous chapter, I honestly did not expect to get another chapter up so soon. Consider this a gift from the Muse who has been feeling particularly inspired and happy these last couple of days!

 **Responses to Reviewers I couldn't PM:** Freckle-ha ha, exactly! I always had the impression Farkas was the type of person to struggle with keeping secrets, even his brother's. I suppose Vilkas should be grateful Farkas didn't didn't tell everyone in Jorrvaskr (ha ha). **Guest 1:** Thank you! :) **Guest 2:** Thank you so much! It warms my heart to hear the story is easy to read, especially for non-native English speakers. I'm very empathetic when it comes to translating words. I spent a month in Rome, Italy, clinging to my translator and looking up words in my Italian/English dictionary every minute (ha ha). I admire anyone who has a talent for learning another language because it sure is not easy. Thanks again for leaving a review!

...

...

* * *

 _No way!_

Ronna's eyes travelled from Vilkas to the corner Farkas had mentioned earlier. On top of a desk of drawers was a display case. She straightened up and craned her neck to get a peek inside. She couldn't see the jewels in their entirety, but it didn't matter. Ronna could make out the top half of the ruby, emerald, and two flawless sapphires she had given him so long ago.

She sucked in a sharp breath. _After all this time, he kept them?! I thought for sure he would have sold, traded, or given them away by now. Perhaps turned them into pieces of jewelry and gifted to various bar wenches. Instead, he kept them! In a display case no less!_

The blonde-haired Nord woman quickly reassessed the room. There were other places Vilkas could have kept the gemstones. Inside a drawer, a night stand, in the bag they came in, but he decided to keep them in sight. Albeit in a discreet corner.

 _There is only one possible reason why he would keep those gemstones for so long._

Before thinking the words through, she said aloud, "You have feelings for the Dragonborn, don't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question. The rapidly growing shade of red on his face already confirmed her suspicions.

Instantly, Vilkas's head whipped around to meet her gaze.

"You will not speak of this to anyone," He growled while looking between her and his twin. "Neither of you!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ronna saw Farkas fidget in his seat. "Of course not, brother. We-"

"Understand?!"

Vilkas was solely focused on Ronna. Pinning her with an intense and demanding gaze.

He wanted an answer from her. _**Now**_ _._

 _If he is so upset about his feelings towards the Dragonborn being revealed. I can't imagine how he will react if he finds out_ _ **I**_ _ **am** the Dovahkiin! _

"I understand Vilkas," Ronna quickly stood from her seat. She was eager to leave his room as soon as possible. "You have my word, I won't say anything to anyone."

"You better not," he growled between clenched teeth. "Because if I suddenly find everyone in Jorrvaskr gossiping about it….I will know who is responsible."

Farkas stood up and laid a hand on his twin's shoulder, "Brother, I trust Ronna. She won't tell your secret to anyone."

"I hope your trust isn't misplaced, brother."

Normally, she would have challenged Vilkas about such a slight. However, in this situation, she couldn't bring herself to snap at him.

 _He is infatuated with an illusion._ Her heart grew heavy. The man wasn't her favorite person in Skyrim, but that didn't mean she wished him heartache _. He is going to be so disappointed when he learns the truth._ _ **If**_ _he learns the truth._

"Vilkas, I don't expect you to have faith in me," She willed herself to keep a calm and steady voice, "I know there is nothing I can say to convince you I am trustworthy."

The surly man crossed his arms and conceded the point.

"So I will simply ask you to remember a vital part of tonight," Ronna paused for emphasis. "You are not the only one who has revealed information about themselves. Did you think it was easy for me to talk about Helgen and the destruction that dragon brought?"

His tone was harsh, but his demeanor softened a little. "Surviving Helgen is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I agree. However, that is not my point."

She took his silence as a sign he was listening.

"Helgen was _my_ secret," Ronna continued to hold his gaze, "You could betray my confidence just as easily as I could betray yours."

She watched as he considered her words. His eyes moving from her to stare at the top of the table. Slowly he uncrossed his arms and let out a long sigh. To her right, Farkas shifted and removed his hand from Vikas's shoulder.

"Aye," He ran a hand through his hair, "Your logic is sound."

"You could have just said I was right," Ronna smirked at him.

She heard Farkas take a sharp intake of breathe. Felt him subtly nudge her foot from under the table. _"Careful, you are pushing your luck with him,"_ the tall twin silently communicated. Ronna knew Farkas was right. It was bold and maybe foolish to joke with Vilkas at this moment. However, she didn't feel right about ending their conversation on a somewhat bad note.

Soon they would be heading to Windhelm to work a job together. _Things are going to be awkward enough as it is._ She would rather start their journey on a more civil note.

To everyone's relief, Vilkas raised an eyebrow and huffed, "You're a bold one, aren't you?"

"Bold, beautiful, charming," She flashed him an overly obnoxious smile, "I'm a woman of many talents."

After her declaration both twins started laughing. Although, she got the feeling Vilkas was laughing _at_ her than _with_ her. _Ah well, at least I achieved my goal of starting on neutral ground._

"Whatever you say _**Empress**_ ," He mimicked her earlier annoying grin.

She couldn't help the sputter in her words, "What did you just call me?!"

Instantly and simultaneously, both brothers laughed louder than before. _This is what I get for actually trying to be civil to that infuriating man!_ She made a mental note to devise a plan for payback.

Fortunately for Ronna, the twins fun was cut short by the shouts of the other companions.

"Be quiet! Don't you know what time it is?!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

The other companions continued to shout their declarations and threats until Aela took control of the situation-

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The Huntress followed up her statement with a promise of unimaginable pain for the next person who talked. The hall immediately fell silent except for a loud snore that came from Kodlak's room, which wasn't fooling anyone.

"Alright then," Vilkas chuckled softly and spoke in lower tone, "I think we have talked enough for tonight. We should all get some rest."

"Yeah, some of us need beauty sleep," Farkas gave Ronna a playful wink.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively, "Very funny. Laugh it up you two _Barbarians."_

Both twins snickered and sent her identical grins.

"Hmph!" Ronna mustered all her grace and dignity and headed for the door.

"Good night, _Empress."_ They both stated as she walked away.

"Sweet dreams, _Barbarians."_ She said over her shoulder. "Do try to get some rest. Don't stay up all night swapping stories of conquests and saving fainting maidens."

Once she closed the door, Ronna could hear the brothers resume their laughter.

...

...

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be about preparing and traveling to Windhelm. _**A quick reminder, I may not be able to post again until December.**_ So just in case, let me wish you all a happy holiday/day/week, etc…!


	13. Before We Go

**Response to reviewers I couldn't PM:** Thank you so much Guest 1, Guest 2, Nina, and Mina for the kind words and taking the time to leave a review! Comments really brighten my day :)

 **A/N:** This is my longest chapter yet so I hope it makes up for the wait, enjoy!

...

...

* * *

Vilkas was leaning against a pillar near the front doors of Jorrvaskr, frowning at the scene unfolding in front of him. It was early dawn and most of the Companions were gathered in the main hall. They huddled around the middle of the long table facing the fire pit talking, and holding out their coin purses.

In the middle of the throng was Aela and Skjor.

"Who's next?" The redhead called out.

"I am." the Dark Elf pushed himself forward and handed over a coin purse. "200 Septims day one, Vilkas starting the fight, and Ronna finishing it."

The Huntress nodded and added the coin purse to an already large pile. "You got that Skjor?"

"200 Septims day one, Vilkas, Ronna." The older warrior repeated as he wrote on a piece of parchment, "Bet: Athis."

A forced exhale left the surly man. _Next time we are in training, I'll be sure to_ _ **remind**_ _Athis who he is dealing with and why he should never underestimate me._

Once word got out he and Ronna would be going on a job together his shield siblings wasted no time in taking bets. The wagers were: which day they would fight, who would strike the first blow, and who would be the victor.

"They still taking bets?" Farkas walked over to where he was standing.

Vilkas glanced at his twin and nodded.

Aela and Skjor made it clear Farkas was not allowed to bet. The elder circle members thought the tall man had _'an unfair advantage'_ being so close to the people involved.

The shorter twin promptly changed the topic. "Did you check on the whelp? We agreed to leave for Windhelm at first light."

"Yeah, she's fixing her hair."

Vilkas ran a hand down his face and groaned in response.

"Ronna is almost done."

He chose to ignore the mirth in Farkas's voice, "She better be."

Out of all the women he had known, none of them fussed over their hair as much as the new-blood. _How many hairstyles can one woman know?_ He swore he never saw the Blonde wear her hair the same way twice. _Where did she pick up such a ridiculous habit?_

Not for the first time, the grumpy companion wondered where the Nord woman had come from.

"Brother, didn't you say Ronna grew up in Cyrodiil?"

His twin gave him a curious look, "Yeah she lived with her uncle in the heart of the Imperial city."

"Her Uncle? What happened to her Ma and Da?"

Farkas focused his gaze on the stairway leading to the living quarters. "They died, don't ask me how because she won't speak of it. I think something bad must have happened."

The shorter brother followed suit and also stared at the stairway, "Does she have any siblings?"

"No." The pillar creaked as the taller twin leaned on the adjacent side. "At least none she has talked about."

He was hesitant to ask this next question, but he was genuinely curious, "Do you know how old-"

"Six winters." Farkas guessed the rest of his question. "Ronna was six winters when her Ma and Da passed."

"Hmmm."

Silence settled between the two Nords. There was no need to talk, the somber energy between them said it all. _We were around the same age when we were brought to Jorrvaskr._ Neither twin remembered how Jergen found them, at the time, their only clear memory was being ushered into the Great Mead Hall. _We didn't know what would become of us, but at least we were together._

"Brother?"

Vilkas grunted in response.

"After this job is completed, will you consider Ronna ready to face her trial?"

" **If** she does well then aye." The grumpy Nord didn't take his eyes off the stairs.

"Ronna will be fine." Farkas relaxed a bit more into the column. "I think you don't want to admit she may become our newest shield-sibling."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, wait until I come back from Windhelm before you make such assumptions."

...

...

Yesterday, when the new-blood was resting, the circle held another meeting. Skjor and Aela wanted to discuss Ronna's progress and suggest that she be allowed to face her trial after the job in Windhelm was complete. Vilkas was opposed to the idea, the whelp still had another two weeks of training before she was officially caught up on the days she missed.

" _Normally I would agree with you," Skjor addressed him. "However, we've all noticed Ronna has significantly improved as a fighter since she first came to Jorrvaskr. Any training now would be to refine her skills, something she can do_ _ **after**_ _she joins our ranks."_

" _What of our previous agreement? Are we to let her lack of commitment to the Companions pass because her sword arm has improved?"_

" _No, we are simply letting her make up the remainder of her time in a different manner," The elder member continued. "This job in Windhelm will serve a dual purpose: building a rapport between the two of you and giving you a chance to reevaluate her place within the Companions."_

 _Vilkas was taken aback, "You are giving_ _ **me**_ _the final say in letting her join us?!"_

" _More like we are giving your opinion added value," Aela interjected. "Due to your past issues with Ronna, we are giving you the chance to reexamine your assessment of her. After the mission in Windhelm is complete, if you legitimately feel she is still unfit to be one of us then the Circle may defer to your judgement."_

 _He stared at the Huntress in disbelief, "You will not challenge my authority on the matter?"_

 _She put a hand on her hip, "Listen up ice-brain because I'm only going to say this once. You are the most surly and irritating man I have ever met."_

" _Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Vilkas narrowed his eyes._

" _Shut up, I'm not finished!" She clinched her fists in case he didn't heed her warning. "However, I can recall numerous instances where you have demonstrated sound reasoning and intelligence. Your loyalty to the Companions has never been in question and despite that awful temper of yours, I know you are a man of honor. So if you deem Ronna unfit to be at Jorrvaskr I trust you will have good reasons for saying so."_

 _Farkas furrowed his brow and regarded Aela in confusion, "I don't understand. Did you just praise my brother or insult him?_ "

" _Both," Skjor, Vilkas, and Kodlak said at the same time._

" _I don't know what all of you are referring to," Aela turned her head and didn't comment anymore on the subject._

 _The corner of Kodlak's lips twitched up, "Then we are all in agreement. While in Windhelm, Vilkas will judge Ronna's worthiness to continue on and secure a place within the Companions."_

 _When everyone nodded, the Harbinger turned to him._

" _What say you, Vilkas? Will you accept this responsibility?"_

" _Aye," He immediately replied._

" _And will you, to the best of your abilities, be fair and just in your assessment about the new-blood?"_

" _Aye, I will."_

" _Then let it be known, our brother has decided to bear the weight of determining the worthiness of the new-blood. His word will not be the final factor in the Circle's judgement about the whelp. However, his say will play a significant role in the Circle's final decision about Ronna's place among us."_

" _Agreed." The rest of the Circle said in unision._

" _So it shall be." Kodlak finished._

 _..._

 _..._

"I'll tell you one thing brother," Vilkas began tapping an armored foot against the floor, "That woman is off to a bad start, it is ten minutes pass the time we said to meet."

Farkas didn't bother to hide the grin on his face, "Give her another five minutes. If she doesn't show then I'll go get her."

"No, _**I**_ will go and get her," He gave his twin a pointed look. "The two of you will just end up exchanging jokes and delaying our trip even further."

The only response his brother gave was a hearty chuckle.

Vilkas let out a huff of irritation and started contemplating heading straight for the living quarters and forcing the whelp out. _I bet that woman is making me wait on purpose!_ Her actions were probably payback for the newest nickname he used for her: _Empress._

Involuntarily, a mischievous grin formed on his face when he thought about her flustered expression two nights ago. _Well at least I can annoy her as much as she annoys me._ His grin grew even wider at the thought. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all._

"That expression on your face is starting to scare me Brother," Farkas eyed him nervously.

Vilkas didn't get a chance to respond. The sound of squeaking door hinges reverberated up and cut off the rest of the conversation. A moment later a blonde head of hair could be seen ascending the staircase.

 _About time!_ He silently grumbled. _If we miss our carriage because of her..._

As she climbed the stairs, Vilkas could see her golden locks were pulled into an elaborate braid that fell just past her shoulders. The rich blue cloak she donned was lined with fur and billowed behind as she walked.

When she reached the top and turned around, Vilkas had to blink twice. Ronna wore a blue short sleeve tunic with silver embroidery round the edges. Chainmail could be seen peeking through her tunic and covering her arms, but otherwise was hidden under several pieces of leather armor. She had on a breastplate, small leather pauldrons, gloves, pants, and boots. Each leather piece, except for the pants, was embossed with a lavish design. The steel sword she purchased from Eorlund was strapped to her side along with various pouches.

On anyone else the fancy armor designs would have seemed pretentious, but on her it looked elegant.

 _Reminds me of when I saw the Dragonborn in her armor._

Instantly, he froze at the thought. _What am I thinking?! Comparing the Blonde to the Dragonborn?!_ The surly man vigorously shook his head to snap himself out of the stupor. _Similar tastes in armor means nothing! Skjor and I wear the same set and we are nothing alike! The same goes for the whelp and the Dovahkiin!_

When the Nord woman came closer Farkas smiled, "You look nice."

"Thank you Farkas."

Ronna turned her attention to Vilkas and looked at him expectantly.

The shorter twin gave a snort, "Don't expect _**me**_ , to compliment you."

Farkas gave him a not so subtle nudge as Ronna did an exaggerated eye-roll.

"Please," She drawled, "I was expecting you to ask if I was ready to go."

"Oh," His cheeks started to feel warm. "Of course, my apologies."

Vilkas ignored the chuckle his brother let out.

"Besides," the corner of Ronna's lips turned up, "I figured your jaw dropped expression was compliment enough."

His body felt rigid, "What?! When did I?! I did not!"

After a moment of pause, both his twin and the whelp burst into laughter. Vilkas could feel his cheeks grow even hotter, but whether it was due to embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. _Damn this woman!_

Suddenly, the grumpy man could feel his shield siblings staring at him. He looked up and saw all the Companions at the long table were gazing at him and Ronna with calculating expressions.

"Don't you all have work to do?!" He snapped and the Companions huddled together and talked in hushed murmurs.

Skjor's deep voice cut through the crowd, "The terms were clear: _bickering_ does not count as an actual fight."

"No matter how funny their spat may be," Aela shot Vilkas a grin over her shoulder.

 _If she didn't say her so called praise in front of the entire Circle I would have thought I imagined it._ After scowling at the Huntress, he abruptly turned and headed towards the doors. _At least I'll only have to deal with_ _ **one**_ _irritating woman on this trip._

Farkas walked with them and held a door open.

"Try not to get into any trouble, I won't be there to bail you out." He teased while clasping arms with the Blonde.

"Same goes to you," She laughed softly. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Ronna stepped off to the side and waited for the twins to say their goodbyes.

They clasped arms and said their standard words of farewell: "Take care brother, don't get killed."

"I'll be fine," Vilkas smiled reassuringly. "That murderer won't know what hit him!"

Farkas smirked, "Oh I know. I meant don't get killed by _Ronna_."

The Blonde had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Whose side are you really on _Brother_?" Vilkas hissed.

"Whoever amuses me the most that day," Farkas replied with a huge grin.

"I'll remember those words the next time you need a favor from me," The shorter Nord vowed.

Farkas laughed and ruffled his brother's hair in response.

After a few more moments of rough housing the twins punched each other in the shoulder and said a final farewell. With one last wave to Ronna, Farkas went back inside Jorrvaskr.

"Come on _Empress_ , let's get this job over with," Vilkas slung his pack over his shoulder and started to descend the stairs.

Ronna kept pace, "You're the one wearing a skirt and _I'm_ the Empress?"

Despite the door being closed, Vilkas could hear his twin roaring with laughter.

...

...

* * *

 **A/N** : Next chapter won't be out for at least another 2 weeks. I'm heading into the final weeks of the Fall semester.

 **Bonus:** The link below is to the drawing that _**inspired** _ Ronna's armor in this chapter. _**(** **I did not do draw it!).**_ Just imagine the pieces with the embellishments I described earlier, remember my DB's clothes and armor are designed by Radiant Raiment and you know how fancy those two Elf sisters are ;)

 _ **Disclaimer: Art is copyrighted to Camila Vielmond.**_

drawcrowd.c-o-m/projects/mtu1mzg0ltgtmtktmjy

(take out the "-")

(*the link is now fixed and should be working. Thanks a bunch "Divine Protector of Skyrim" for letting me know about the problem!)


	14. Problems and Grief

The closer they got to Eastmarch the more Ronna fought the urge to pace around in the back of the carriage.

 _I have some very big problems on my hands._

She had to complete the job for the Companions, send Vilkas back to Jorrvaskr, and travel with Delphine to Kynesgrove in time to see the resurrection. From what the Breton said at Dragonsreach, minus the time for rest and travel, Ronna had **ten days** to complete the assignment in Windhelm. _Fifteen days if I'm lucky._

The Nord woman tried to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath and reclining back in her seat.

 _At least I hired a courier yesterday to deliver a message to Delphine._ The Breton had to be warned of Ronna's current dilemma and the presence of a certain surly Companion. _Perhaps Delphine could start investigating these murders and help me complete this mission quickly._ The sooner the job was done the sooner Vilkas could head back to Whiterun.

 _I can't have him anywhere near Kynesgrove or Windhelm when the burial mound is disrupted. If he came to investigate, I doubt I would be lucky enough to hide my identity twice from this man._

She closed her eyes and held in a sigh. There were so many things that could go wrong, Ronna had a hard time imagining events unfolding in her favor.

 _Mara help me, I am so screwed._

"What's your problem, New-Blood?" The subject of her thoughts interrupted. "You act as if you are headed towards your execution."

Ronna broke out of her contemplation to glance at the annoying man.

"Is that a joke about my past? If so, it's a terrible one."

There was slight twitch to the corner of his lips, "Merely an observation, what would the client think if you were to present yourself while looking so fearful? The Companions can't have their recruits shaking in their boots every time they take on work."

Ronna let out a very loud and slow exhale before answering.

"One: the client is not here to see me. No matter what I felt, I would never let the client know. I do know about a concept called professionalism." She paused to hold is gaze. "Two: if I seem fearful to you it's because we are going to be on our own. Excuse me for worrying about being alone with you, that weapon you carry, and no witnesses around."

"Don't tempt me." He huffed. "Believe it or not I _**was**_ trying to give you some advice."

"Oh? I must have missed the words _let me give you some advice_ because what I heard was one of your usual insults."

"I am capable of articulating both of those intentions."

"You mean: _I can insult and advise you at the same time_."

Vilkas answered her with a smirk.

"Lucky, me." Ronna drily stated. "I get to hear such _wisdom_ throughout the entire mission."

"You **should** count yourself fortunate, Whelp." His tone was serious, but there was no mistaking the teasing glint in his eye. "Not everyone has the chance to learn from an experience shield-sibling. There have been many recruits who haven't even made it this far."

"Because they all ran away after meeting you?"

"No, because they all ended up with a dagger in their ribs. Purely for annoying me." He gave her a pointed look.

Ronna couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips. Despite his words, she didn't feel threatened by him at all. _Is this his sense of humor? It's much pricklier than Farkas's_.

"Try it and you will find I am **much** tougher opponent." She challenged.

Vilkas titled his head, curious by her declaration. "As much as I would like to test your statement." He trailed off. "We need to focus on the task ahead, we are here to investigate the recent strings of murders not create more."

"That's because you assume **I** would be the one at the end of the sword."

He answered with a scowl and Ronna responded by giving him a cheeky grin.

"Shor help me not to strangle this woman." He muttered.

The Blonde's smile only grew, but she decided to show mercy and dropped the teasing for now. "So where do you suggest we start?"

Vilkas eyed her warily, clearly expecting to be lead into a verbal trap. "Have you read the letter from Giordano?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think?"

It was Ronna's turn to be wary, "What do you mean?"

He snorted irritably. "What do you think? I am asking you for your opinion on the matter. Did you gather anything from the details Giordano wrote?"

She paused, clearly shocked he would ask her view on the situation. "Since we weren't sent a sketching or vague description, I assume we don't even know what the murder looks like. Which, coupled with the lack of guards in the city due to the war, makes sense why the killer hasn't been caught."

He nodded in agreement. "Also keep in mind, we might not be dealing with one criminal, but two or more. Our client has been trying to pinpoint the source of these deaths, but she is no expert. She could have missed some clues and only thought there was one killer."

"Excuse me, but it sounds like you two are talking about The Butcher." The carriage driver glanced at them over his shoulder.

"The Butcher?" Vilkas turned his head towards the older man.

"Aye, that murder running amok in Windhelm." He clarified. "I've heard some things from people traveling in my carriage. Don't know what good it will do, but if it helps the both of you to catch the bastard responsible, I will gladly tell you what I've heard."

"Couldn't hurt." Ronna motioned for him to continue.

Most of what the Bjar, their driver, told them was hearsay from frightened passengers eager to leave the city. However, there were some useful bits of information. Apparently, there was only one killer and all the reported victims have been women.

"Thank you." Vilkas acknowledged after the driver was finished.

"I wish the both of you luck." He glanced at Ronna before settling his gaze on Vilkas. "If I may be so bold, the two of you ought to stick together while you are in the city. I wouldn't put it past the scum to target **any** woman, no matter if she is a warrior."

Ronna spoke up before anyone could say another word. "I appreciate the concern Bjar, but I can take care of myself. And I'm a **spellsword** not a warrior."

She ignored the way Vilkas frowned and the older man flinched at her admission about using magic. The Blonde knew of her people's dislike for sorcery, but she never understood it. Ronna grew up around people who could use magic or at least tolerate it, in her Pa's case. He was a typical Nord warrior who preferred to wield a warhammer or his fists should the need arise. Her Ma was a Bard with the knowledge to cast several spells, but her inclination was towards the school of Illusion.

Her Uncle was not blood-related, but the Breton was a dear friend of the family and they considered him as one of their own. After her parents untimely deaths, he honored them by training Ronna to be a spellsword.

"In any case, thank you again for the information." Vilkas broke in. "I assure you I had already planned for us to stay within eyesight of each other."

"Wait, what?!" Ronna stared straight at him. "Are you saying I won't be left on my own?!"

"That is exactly what I am saying, New-Blood."

"No, no, no, that doesn't make any sense!" She argued. "We have to question the client, guards, and witnesses! If we don't split up the responsibilities then it will take longer for us to get the job done!"

"I am aware of the inconvenience, but it is better than the alternative." He elaborated. "You have a penchant for attracting trouble and with your luck, I would be surprised if The Butcher **didn't** target you."

"Then that is my problem or better yet his! Did you think of the possibility he has not come across someone who can defend themselves?"

"Of course I have!" He barked. "But it does not matter because shield-siblings are supposed to guard each other's backs. Which would be very hard to do if one of them is on the other side of town!"

She grit her teeth, angry about this new addition to her list of problems.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms in a huff. "I'll stay within sight."

Vilkas said nothing, but eyed the Whelp intently, trying to determine if she would stick to her word.

"Ummm if I may?" The driver spoke up again.

Bjar held his tongue until Ronna looked over.

"You seem a strong and fiery lass who can hold her own." He tried to sweeten her up. "But don't mistake those traits for being invulnerable."

 _Oh I'll be sure to take the advice of a_ _ **carriage driver**_. She silently seethed. _Who at most has faced what? Bandits? The occasional wolf?_

"I know, I know, I'm just some old coot who manages a cart," Bjar turned towards the road and politely ignored Ronna's blush of shame. "But you remind me of my daughter. She was a fearsome lass who could wield any blade put in her hands. Yet, even her talent were not enough to protect her from being ambushed and...beheaded."

"Oh...thats...I am so sorry." Ronna fidgeted in her seat.

"It's alright, I was the one who brought her up." He gave a tiny smile over his shoulder.

"Still...I...um...I can't imagine it was easy to tell, especially, when the circumstances involved are...tragic."

"Aye, but I try not to remember it in that sense." He continued talking while watching the road. "I won't pretend the memory doesn't hurt or that I haven't cursed the Gods for letting those bandits kill my only daughter. But it's been five winters since my girl has passed and I know she wouldn't have wanted me or her Ma to live forever in grief. She was always a spirited lass who craved adventure and I am content with the notion she got to live the life she wanted."

Ronna knew Bjar meant his daughter's death to be a cautionary tale, one to keep her from making the same mistake. _I should be grateful for his act of kindness._ But when he stated his feelings about his daughter's demise, Ronna wanted to grab Bjar by the shoulders and shake him! _**What do you know of grief?!**_

He lost a daughter, she lost her parents. He had to move on without her, but Ronna had to grow up without their guidance. He took comfort in the life his daughter lead and Ronna barely found any comfort at all. The Blonde Nord spent most of her life hunting down those responsible for her parents death and all it left her with was a blackened heart.

" _I am far from an expert when it comes to healing Onna, but what I do know is you can not continue this way. I see the emptiness in you, the apathy, and for the first time since I've known you the light in your eyes have gone out."_ Unbidden her Uncle's words came to mind. " _I know... but I am not sure what do anymore Uncle."_ He looked at her with complete empathy. " _You learn to live Onna. You lead your life without them and carry on the best you can. Then hopefully one day, maybe you won't feel so heartbroken."_

She came to Skyrim a year later to do exactly that: to find a way to carry on. She hoped traveling to her homeland would chase the emptiness away, help her achieve peace, or at the very least establish a connection to her parents. While the events that followed were a huge jolt to her heart, reviving feelings and closing part of the void, Ronna still struggled to cope with her grief.

 _It's been an entire winter and the best I can do is stuff my woe deep down so it doesn't overwhelm me! Yet this man, who manages a carriage and is probably the son of a farmer, has managed to cope with the death of his only daughter?!_ A viscous part of her wanted to scream: _It isn't fair! I am the Dragonborn! Hero of many and champion of several Holds!_ _ **I**_ _should be the one spouting wisdom and exuding calm not some peasant!_ Ronna's breath came in a shutter making her body shake and her vision blur. _I should be the one with that piece of serenity!_

She turned her head, disgusted with herself for having such thoughts. Hot tears were pooling in her eyes, dangerously close to spilling over, and Ronna desperately tried to hold them back. She closed her eyes, wiped at them, even titled her head back, but nothing worked they just kept coming.

"I apologize if I was out of bounds miss." The driver tried to address Ronna, but Vilkas clapped the man on his shoulder and steered him away.

"Not at all! I'm glad you were the one who said something because I doubt she would have listened to me!" The warrior awkwardly joked.

He laughed. "Oh she is a stubborn one, eh?"

"You have no idea." The surly Companion had a teasing smile on his face, but it was forced. "Now you said your daughter was a master at swordsmanship?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Did she use two swords or a sword and shield?"

"Both, it depended on her mood." Bjar chuckled.

"That's interesting, mind telling me more? Maybe she used a technique I am not familiar with."

"Hmmm I doubt it, but sure I don't mind telling ya."

Vilkas got Bjar to converse about his daughter, his wife, and a myriad of other topics. All in a desperate attempt to keep the driver's focus on himself and away from Ronna. _It is the only way to give her some semblance of privacy._ Vilkas thought as he anxiously took a quick peek at the recruit, who sat hunched over, silently weeping into her hands.

 **A/N:** An Unexpected Meeting will be on hiatus due to reworking the entire storyline. Any updates and information about the new works will be on my profile page!


End file.
